Nuestro Imperio
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: -No tienes idea… de cuanto te he estado buscando. –le dice el hombre de armadura mientras se arrodillaba para tener a Misaki de frente. ( HIATUS )
1. Búsqueda

**helloo...! que puedo decir? me gusta mucho poner a lo personajes asi! xD **

**disfrutenlo! ;D**

* * *

><p><span>Búsqueda<span>

Takahashi Misaki, un chico _ordinario_, con una vida _ordinaria_, con estudios _ordinarios_ y unos diecinueve años de edad, todo en su vida era de esa forma, su hermano, sus amigos, sus gustos, su forma de hablar y de pensar.

No había problema alguno, había dejado la casa de su hermano por un departamento propio, y apenas empezando la universidad.

Misaki caminaba del supermercado a su departamento en un jueves en la noche, donde la caminata estaba empezando a ser muy tranquila para su gusto, su celular llamo.

-¿Hola? –pregunta cortésmente al contestar y más al ver en su celular escrito el nombre de 'Takahiro', su hermano.

-_Misaki. ¿Cómo estas?_ –le llama.

-Todo bien, gracias. ¿Y a ti? –saluda de buen humor.

-_Bien…. Preocupado por ti… ¿Estás comiendo bien? Cómo ahora que vives solo…. _–todavía no había superado que su hermano menor se había ido de casa.

-Si, hermano, de hecho vengo de comparar los ingredientes para mi cena. –le informa.

-_¿Solo?_

-Eh… pues si.

-_¡Pero….! ¿Cómo puedes ir solo a estas horas de la noche? ¡Es peligroso! _–le regaña por teléfono.

-¿De qué hablas? No soy una chica. No me pasará nada. –le dice Misaki un poco extrañado.

-_¿Cómo sabes? ¿Qué harías si de repente aparece un extraño que quiere llevarte lejos de mí? _

-Hablas cómo si fuese tu hija, y claro que no. Bueno, ya casi llego a casa y tengo que preparar la cena…. Te hablaré después. ¿Si? –le suelta Misaki con un poco de mal humor, odiaba que le trataran de esa forma.

-_Antes, por favor, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día. _–le pide Takahiro.

-¿Para qué?

-_Me gusta escuchar tu voz. _

Misaki no pudo sonrojarse al escuchar lo que su hermano le había dicho con mucho cariño en su tono de voz. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esas cosas?

Aun un poco tartamudeante, Misaki comenzó a contarle a su hermano cómo le había pasado el día de hoy, cómo le había ido en la universidad y en su trabajo de miedo tiempo y a quienes había visto ese día.

El camino para su departamento se hacía un poco lento al estar hablando por teléfono bastante concentrado en lo que estaba.

-Si, si, ya estoy llegando de hecho. –le dice Misaki al pararse justo en la luz de un poste que estaba frente al edificio de su departamento. –Así es, estoy enfrente de el.

-_Está bien, Mi-sfrrfssfrrrfs… cui-rrssfrrrssffrrrss… okay? _–escucha Misaki en la línea mientras que al mismo tiempo la luz del poste comenzaba a parpadear.

-¿Qué? Se esta cortando. –dice Misaki tapándose el oído por la estática en el aire. – ¿Puedes repetirlo?

-_Dije qu-sssfrsssfrssfrsssss _–se escucha de nuevo, pero está vez empezó a afectar a los autos de cerca y los otros postes.

_¿Una falla eléctrica?_ –de repente las alarmas de los autos se activaron todas a la vez, Misaki vío que su celular comenzaba parpadear. –_Pero… también le afecto a mi celular, a los autos…. ¿Qué fue eso? _–pensó Misaki asustado. –_Mejor me voy a casa. _–pensó rápidamente hasta que de repente una especie de rayo morado cayo justo de frente de él.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! –soltó Misaki del susto, había perdido por completo el equilibrio y las palabras apenas le salían de la boca, pudo haber muerto allí.

-Ah…. Al fin te encontré. –se escucha una voz masculina entre el polvo que flotaba en el aire.

-¿Qu-que….? –suelta Misaki en el suelo temblando de miedo.

De repente una mano comenzó a sacudir para que el polvo se fuera del camino para encontrarse de frente.

Misaki estaba en _shock_, un hombre de cabello gris y con penetrantes ojos violetas que vestía una armadura plateada con detalles azules, le estaba hablando a él.

– ¿Eh….? –soltó Misaki fuera de si. Lo más llamativo de todo eran unas enormes alas de metal plateado que salían de su armadura, la estática morada estaba alrededor de esas alas.

-No tienes idea… de cuanto te he estado buscando. –le dice el hombre mientras se arrodillaba para tener a Misaki de frente.

-¿Qué…? –soltó Misaki nervioso, confundido y más cuando el hombre tomo el rostro de Misaki entre sus manos.

-…Y estás bien…. Estás bien. –decía una y otra vez cuando tomaba a Misaki entre sus brazos. – ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

Misaki estaba confundido, no tenía idea de quien era el hombre que le mantenía en sus brazos y mucho menos el porqué vestía una armadura o de porqué tiene alas de metal.

De repente, del cielo, muchos rayos de colores empezaron a caer del cielo.

El hombre de armadura que sostenía a Misaki se levanto rápidamente con el chico en brazos. – ¡Maldición! Me alcanzaron….

-¿Qué… qué esta pasando? –pregunta Misaki temeroso.

-Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. –le dice el guerrero con tono bastante amable, el suficiente para hacer a Misaki sonrojar. –Ahora tenemos que irnos.

-_¿Irnos? _–pregunta Misaki alterado. – ¿A dónde? ¿Y POR QUÉ YO?

El guerrero le ignoro, este simplemente elevo sus alas para que la estática morada de antes apareciera de nuevo y empezará a cubrir.

-¡¿A dónde IREMOS? –pregunta Misaki histérico.

-A casa.

Y así, antes de que el chico de ojos verdes pudiera objetar, fueron envueltos en el rayo de color para desaparecer de allí cómo si fuesen transportados a otro lugar, mientras que a lo lejano se escuchaba la voz del chico gritando:

¿¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO!

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por haber leido hasta aqui!<strong>

**si les gusto, espero que dejen reviews! x3**

**nos vemos!**


	2. ¿Te Conozco?

**lamento la tardanza... **

**estuve un poco ocupada y eso xDDD ah! nada más para que sepan, algunas palabras están en alemán... **

**por gusto xD **

**disfrutenlo... ;D**

* * *

><p><span>¿Te conozco?<span>

Los rayos de tonalidad morada dejaban de envolver al chico que estaba en brazos de un hombre en armadura.

-Llegamos. –dice el hombre en armadura mientras Misaki estaba adherido a él con el rostro oculto en el pecho de acero del _guerrero_. –Es seguro.

Misaki, temeroso levanto la vista para ver si era cierto lo que este le había dicho.

Por un momento al chico se le fue la voz, donde se encontraba un salón enorme de mármol blanco donde las enormes ventas de colores le daban luz al lugar, y para sorpresa del chico no estaban solos, un hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban vestidos muy elegantes al estilo de realeza occidental.

-¡Te demoraste! –le dice hombre de cabello castaño claro al hombre con armadura. – ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento. –suelta el peligris. –Se me dificulto un poco en encontrarlo. –dice aferrando más a Misaki a él.

-¡Oh! –suelta la mujer pelirroja. – ¡Así que es él! ¡Es muy lindo!

_¿Está hablando de mí? _–pensó Misaki confuso.

-Sí. Es él. –dice el de armadura.

Misaki se quedo helado.

-¡AAHH! –soltó Misaki del pánico. – ¡SUELTAME! –grito sacudiéndose en los brazos del hombre. El hombre y la mujer se sorprendieron de la reacción del chico que sacudía los brazos y pies con fuerza, la suficiente para golpear al de armadura.

De forma automática, el hombre puso a Misaki en el suelo con cuidado para que se calmara.

-¿¡Quién eres tu! –pregunto Misaki alejándose de él.

El castaño suspiro, paresia que él sabía que se pondría así. – Él es el siguiente líder del clan Blau, Akihiko Blau, así que un poco más de respeto. ¿Quieres?

-¿Quién? –suelta Misaki viendo al peligris que le veía con una expresión muy amable.

El castaño puso una mueca de mal humor, pero antes de que dijera otra cosa le interrumpieron. –Hiroki, está bien…. –le dice tomándole del hombro. –Misaki. –le llama al chico alterándole. –Mi nombre es Akihiko Blau, soy el hijo del líder del clan Blau, estás en Blaus, una ciudad del país Regenbogen, ahora estás en mi mansión. ¿Eso te contesta algo?

Misaki no se inmuto, le temblaban las manos y respiraba con dificultad.

_¿En que parte del planeta queda eso? _–fue entonces en que Misaki comenzó a hiperventilar. –_Okay, tranquilo Misaki, esto no puede ser real, tal vez te resbalaste camino a casa y te diste un muy buen golpe en la cabeza…. ¡Sí! Eso debe ser. _

-¡AKIHIKO! ¡ESCUCHE QUE YA LLEGASTE CON TU _PROMETIDA_! ¿DÓNDE ESTA? –grita un hombre abriendo las puertas de golpe, de cabello negro y con vestidura extremadamente elegante que el de los demás, y parecía ser aun mayor que el hombre que trajo a Misaki allí.

-Si… fue con tacto, pero no el suficiente, no crees? –le pregunta Hiroki al ver cómo Misaki se desplomaba en brazos de Akihiko.

-Padre…. –le llama Akihiko suspirando de mal humor. – ¿Era necesario entrar de esa forma y gritando _eso_? –le pregunta la hombre de cabello negro que le veía de muy buen humor.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me emocione sabiendo que trajiste a…? –dice desviando la vista hacía Misaki. –Oh. Es un chico. –dice viéndolo con la ceja levantada.

-Sí. Y no tengo ningún problema al respecto. Sigue siendo la misma persona que conocimos, padre. –le dice Akihiko tomando al chico en brazos para llevárselo de allí.

-¡Oh! No he dicho que este mal…. Es solo… inusual, si, eso. Lo bueno, es que no será ningún problema, no es la primera vez que pasa eso en nuestra familia, todavía puedes darme nietos. –dice suspirando.

-Lo sé, padre. –dice Akihiko con una sonrisa viendo al chico en sus brazos.

-Lord Fuyuhiko. –le llama Hiroki al padre de Akihiko. –Tenemos que informarle al clan Rot que Lord Akihiko encontró al chico.

-Si…. Es cierto. –suspira el viejo. –Hijo, lleva a nuestro invitado a una habitación, necesita descansar, yo llamaré al clan Rot.

-Si, padre.

-Hiroki. –le llama Fuyuhiko.

-¿Si, mi Lord? –contesta con una reverencia.

-Tenemos que preparar una fiesta por el regreso del _prometido _de mi hijo, prepara todo, ¡estás a cargo! –le dice saliendo de la habitación con un muy buen humor.

-Si, mi Lord…. –suelta Hiroki al ver que sus amos se habían ido de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta la mujer.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Aikawa? –contraataca con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, ¡no! Por nada…. Solo curiosidad…. –suelta la mujer con una risita.

-¡Cómo sea! Aikawa, ayúdame con los preparativos. ¿Quieres? –le pregunta con un suspiro mientras se iba hacía la entrada.

-¡Si, señor! –acepta Aikawa siguiéndole.

XXXXXX

Akihiko caminaba de muy buen humor por el pasillo con el chico inconciente en sus brazos. –_Un dormitorio… un dormitorio… ¿Dónde? _–pensaba Akihiko mientras buscaba con la mirada la puerta de algún dormitorio, todas las puertas del lugar eran diferentes, dependiendo a lo que había detrás de está, si era un dormitorio, la puerta tendría una perilla de diamante, si era una sala de estar, tendría una perilla de amatista, si era el comedor, su perilla sería de esmeralda y si era alguna salida a cualquier lado, sería una perilla de rubí.

Al ver el diamante, en seguida, Akihiko entró a la habitación desocupada para acostar al chico en la cama con mucha delicadeza, le quito el suéter, los zapatos y le tapo con el edredón para que no pasará por frío.

-Descansa, más tarde hablaremos con más calma…. –dice Akihiko besado su frente y dejando la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado! .DDD <strong>

**si así fue, dejen Review! .DDD **

**les daré el proximo cuando pueda ;D **

**nos veremos pronto! **


	3. A Relajarse

**Siiii lo seee**

**me tardeeee x/**

**pero bueno espeor que les guste ;D**

* * *

><p><span>A relajarse<span>

'_¿Sabes? Eres especial… Muy especial para mí… porqué te quiero, y por eso tienes que olvidarte de mamá…'__ Le dice la mujer de cabello castaño y largo al niño que abrazaba fuertemente un peluche de un conejo gigante. 'Pero no te preocupes… Mamá te dará algo para ayudarte… Aun que solo se puede usar unas vez, estoy segura que lo usarás en el momento adecuado…' Le dice mostrándole el dedo índice que sostenía una pequeña esfera de luz rojiza._

-¡Hugh…! –soltó Misaki en un suspiro viendo el nuevo techo de mármol que nunca pensó ver en su vida. – ¿Dónde… estoy? –se pregunta así mismo mientras se inmutaba paseando la mirada por toda la enorme habitación. – ¿Estoy en un hotel o algo así…? –pregunta completamente confundido mientras acariciaba la sabana de ceda con la que había sido tapado. –_Lo único que me acuerdo es…. Si… soñé que estaba en un cuento de princesas con príncipe 'azul' y todo…. _–pensó Misaki aun observando el cuarto con la cara sonrojada. –_O tal vez, aun estoy en el. _

De repente tocaron la puerta haciendo que el chico ase pusiera nervioso.

-¿Puedo pasar? –se escucha detrás de la puerta.

-Eh… ah, si, si… adelante. –dice Misaki sonrojado. –_ ¿Estoy vestido verdad? _–revisa debajo de la sabana con velocidad.

Y, para la sorpresa de Misaki, quien entro por la puerta era el mismo príncipe azul de su sueño._ ¿Cómo era su nombre…? ¿Akihito? No… Era Akihiko. _– ¡Tú…! –suelta el chico escondiéndose entre las sabanas.

-Ah, lamento el comportamiento de mi padre hace unas horas…. –dice Akihiko preocupado y con un tono bastante amable. Misaki no comprendió.

_¿De qué habla? Algo paso… No recuerdo…. _–Misaki se quedo un largo momento procesando lo que el mayor había mencionado.

De repente la cara del ojiverde se torno a un rosáceo muy lindo y lleno de vergüenza. –_Ah._

-Oh, por dios…. –soltó aun sonrojado y bastante confuso volteo a ver a Akihiko que para su sorpresa, la verdad, estaba muy elegante, ya no tenía la armadura puesta, pero con lo que tenía puesto parecía príncipe. –Ah… Esto… No es un sueño. ¿Verdad?

-No lo es. –le asegura Akihiko.

-Vaya…. –suspira Misaki procesando todo lo que acababa de vivir. Akihiko, con cautela se empezó acercar a la cama donde el chico estaba acostado con la mirada ida. – ¿Y ahora qué haré? ¿Y la escuela? ¿El trabajo…?

-No te preocupes. –le dice Akihiko arrodillándose alado de la cama y tomando la mano izquierda provocando que esté se sonrojase aun más. –A partir de ahora, no tienes de que preocuparte mientras _yo_ este aquí.

-¿Eh? –a Misaki le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza. – ¿P-por qué? –pregunta sin creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –pregunta Akihiko con una sonrisa.

Misaki no contesto, estaba bastante avergonzado cómo para darse cuenta de que le decía.

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde y creo que deberías de tomar un muy buen baño. –le dice Akihiko poniéndose de píe.

-Ah. S-si…. –dice Misaki también poniéndose de píe. –Eh…. ¿Dónde esta el baño?

Akihiko al escucharle se ríe por lo tierno que se veía así de confuso.

-Vamos. –le dice empujándole al frente de él.

Para llegar, Misaki solo se limito a seguir a Akihiko por el enorme pasillo de mármol blanco lleno de cuadros enormes, con una alfombra roja y ventanas que parecían puertas. Misaki estaba asombrado. _Parece más un videojuego que real…._

-¿Esto es una mansión? –pregunta Misaki sin ver a Akihiko, estaba tan entretenido viendo todo que ni se molesto a voltearle a ver.

-Si. Es mía.

-¿Tuya? –pregunta volteando de una vez. – ¿No es de tu padre?

-No. –le dice sonriendo. –Mi padre tiene la suya y yo tengo la mía.

-Ah…. –suelta regresando la mirada a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy hermosa.

-Bueno, aquí es. –le dice señalando una enorme puerta blanca con la figura de un leo con un aro en la boca.

-¿E-el baño? –pregunta Misaki aturdido del asombro.

-Uh uh. –le dice abriendo la puerta para unas sirvientas salieron de allí, a Misaki no le importo, él simplemente no pudo dejar de quitar su cara de asombro al ver 'el baño', la habitación era de mármol blanco cómo todo en ese lugar, pero parecía ser un a piscina donde el agua salía de la enorme cara de un león blanco pegado en la pared, y Misaki podría jurar que era lo suficientemente grande como para compararlo con un estacionamiento.

-Mi lord. –le llama una. –La tina ya esta lista para lo que solicito. Puede tomar su baño.

-Gracias, pueden retirarse. –les dice para que ellas se fueran en ese mismo instante.

Solos. Misaki rompe el silencio bastante sorprendido.

-¿Te bañas primero tu o yo?

-¿Huh? –suelta Akihiko viéndole. – ¿De qué hablas? Nos vamos a bañar los dos, por eso vinimos a _mi baño_.

Misaki tardo en procesar al respecto.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta sin comprender.

-¿Porqué estas sucio? –suelta Akihiko confuso.

Ambos se quedaron callados por la confusión que había surgido, hasta que Misaki hablo al fin. – ¡Mira! ¡No sé si aquí en _mundo_ es normal tomar baños con mucha gente, pero de donde vengo, la gente necesita intimidad! ¿Sabes?

-¿Eh? –suelta Akihiko. –Claro que no es normal hacerlo con extraños. –le dice arrugando las cejas.

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué….?

-Porqué tu no eres un extraño…. –le dice tomándole de la mano.

-¿HUH? ¡Pero….!

-¿Qué?

-Acabo de conocerte. –le dice nervioso y evitando la mirada de Akihiko.

-¿Eh? –suelta Akihiko confuso, al principio Akihiko no dijo nada para después fruncir el seño y jalar a Misaki hacía él. – ¿De qué hablas? No por nada eres _mi prometido._

-¿DESDE CUANDO?

-¡Desde siempre!

Para Misaki, simplemente era extraño, no podía precisamente dejarse llevar por algo cómo eso, definitivamente es un sueño, esto no esta pasando… ¿o si?

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado! D. <strong>

**ahahaha si así fue...**

**dejen Reviews! .DDD **

**tratare de hacer el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda... DDD: **

**nos vemos! x3**


	4. Difícil de Creer

**Bueno, lo primero que debo decir es:**

**Lo siento.**

**Me tarde y me siento mal al respecto... y más porque aun me faltan otras más que hacer xC **

**La escuela me esta comiendo en cuerpo y alma... (literalmente D.) ... mañana acabo examenes Dx**

**Pero! aquí les tengo el siguiente! .D y para quienes también han leido 'En Tutoría', pronto... falta poco...**

**bueno, disfrutenlo ;D**

* * *

><p><span>Difícil de Creer<span>

Misaki se sacudía la toalla en la cabeza con la cara enrojecida por completo. Hacía mucho tiempo en que no se bañaba con alguien, desde Takahiro, su hermano…. Pero que un tipo que acababa de conocer… Era demasiado vergonzoso.

Se encontraba solo en 'su habitación' y con la bata de baño puesta, no tenía idea de donde habían puesto su ropa, suspirando, el chico abrió el closet esperándolo vacío, pero no tardo en poner una cara de asombro al verlo lleno hasta el topa de ropa nueva y muy elegante.

_¿Me quedará?_

Misaki se puso lo primero que vio y que le gusto, estaba aun más sorprendido porqué le quedaba perfecto, el traje era una camiseta blanca con rayas azules larga y unos pantalones blancos. La verdad, eran bastante cómodos.

Vestido y un poco más calmado, Misaki se asomo a la azotea para poder ver por primera vez, en donde se encontraba.

Para su sorpresa, jamás en su vida había visto un paisaje cómo ese, solo en libros o en películas…

-Ya no estoy en Japón…. –soltó Misaki suspirando. –Me siento más en juego o película que en la vida real… o tal vez esto ya no es real. –simplemente era difícil de creer, no solo donde se encontraba, todo desde el principio en si… ¿Qué eran esos rayos de colores? ¿Qué quiso decir Akihiko con que le estuvo buscando?

Simplemente no comprendía nada.

-Blau, eh? –suelta Misaki al incorporarse. –Bueno. Explorare.

XXXXXX

-¿Tan pronto? –pregunta Akihiko a su padre que estaba sentado en un escritorio de madera oscura con tallados elegantes.

-Es lo mejor, no se puede hacer el día de la fiesta de bienvenida, lo sabes. –le dice Fuyuhiko. –Sería muy pesado para él.

Akihiko se quedo pensativo un momento para digerir lo comentado. –Está bien, pero no me lo quites.

-Pero…

-Por favor. Quince años de mi vida espere para esto. –le recuerda. –_No me lo quites._

-Entonces habla con el Clan Rot. –le dice Fuyuhiko.

-Lo haré.

-Te creo.

Akihiko salio del estudio de muy mal humor, de repente siente cómo chocan contra él para que de forma automática llevara a la victima contra su pecho.

-¿Estas bien? –dice preocupado al darse cuenta que era Misaki.

-Ah. –suelta Misaki al verle desde abajo. –Blau-san.

-Akihiko, por favor. –le pide de forma inconciente. –Ser llamado así por ti es incomodo.

-No veo el porqué.

Misaki, al darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba abrazado el cuerpo de Akihiko, no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente y separarse con brusquedad.

-Ehmm… ¿Qué hacías por aquí? –le pregunta Akihiko para cambiar el tema.

-Exploraba tu mansión. –le dice. –Pero si te molesta puedo regresar al cuarto y…

-Oh, no. –le interrumpe. –Está bien, de hecho… ¿quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunta.

Misaki solo se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada. –Si, claro. ¿Por qué no?

-Bien. Entonces ven. –le dice tomándole la mano y jalándolo de allí.

Corriendo, Akihiko empezó a guiar al chico por la mansión, cómo si buscase algo.

-¿A-a donde vamos? –le pregunta Misaki preocupado.

-Ya verás. –le dice subiendo las escaleras para el tercer piso.

Parecía un laberinto interminable donde había muchísimas puertas diferentes.

De repente Akihiko se paro frente a una entrada de dos puertas, y parecían que muy pocas veces se abrían.

-¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunta Misaki viendo sus manos unidas sonrojado.

-Es más… el ático. –le dice Akihiko al abrir las puertas mostrando unas escaleras que llevaban arriba. –Vamos.

Misaki sin objetar subió sin pensarlo ni una sola vez. ¿Qué podía perder?

La habitación tenía una enorme ventana circular que alumbraba todo el lugar, lleno de cajas y muebles viejos.

-Oye…. –comienza Misaki pero es interrumpido.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. –le dice Akihiko abriendo una caja.

-¿Qué cosa?

De repente Misaki solo vio cómo Akihiko sacaba un bulto blanco de la caja y le daba unos golpecitos para quitarle el polvo.

-Mira. –dice volteándose de buen humor. – ¿Te recuerda algo?

Un conejo.

-¿Por qué habría de? –le pregunta confuso.

Akihiko solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso… eso es un conejo de peluche? –pregunta Misaki con la ceja levanta.

-Uh uh. –suelta Akihiko dándole el peluche.

De repente todo se paró.

_-Misaki, mira, esto es para ti. –dice un joven dando el peluche a un niño muy pequeño. _

_-¿Para mí? –dice sorprendido tomando el conejo con emoción. – ¡Gracias Usagi-san! _

_-¿Usagi-san? –pregunta el niño mayor confuso._

_-Es porqué me diste un conejo. –le dice el niño muy feliz. _

_-Muy bien. –suelta suspirando. –Llámame cómo quieras. _

_-¿Vendrás a jugar otra vez conmigo? –le pregunta Misaki._

_-Si. El próximo verano. –le dice._

_-¿Eeeh? –suelta el chico sorprendido. – ¿No puede ser mañana?_

_-No, lo siento Misaki. –le dice con desdicha. –Pero te prometo que habrá un momento en que siempre jugaremos juntos. _

_-¿Lo prometes? _

_-Si… Lo prometo. _

-_Usagi-san…._ –pensó Misaki. –Yo…. Tenía uno igual. –le dice Akihiko sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Tenías?

-Si… _Usagi-san_ me lo dio…. Supongo que ha de estar en casa de mi hermano. –suelta Misaki viendo el peluche con cariño.

Akihiko no contesto al ver la cara de Misaki llena de nostalgia.

-Ah…. Puedes quedártelo. –le dice Akihiko.

-¿De veras? –pregunta Misaki sorprendido.

-Si, claro. _Es todo tuyo._ –le dice sonriéndole.

-M-muchas gracias, Usa- digo, Blau-san. –dice Misaki sonrojado.

-Puedes llamarme Usagi-san, si quieres. –le dice Akihiko sonriente.

-Pero…

-Está bien. –le dice revolviendo el cabello del chico. –Dime… ¿Tienes hambre?

-Ah… Si. –contesta abrazando al peluche con cariño, Akihiko no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al adorable rostro del chico para acariciar su mejilla y sorprendiendo a Misaki.

-Ah, lo siento. Vamos por algo de comer. –le dice dándose la vuelta con velocidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Espérame! –le dice Misaki yendo tras él.

-_Casi pierdo el control…. _–pensó Akihiko avergonzado.

-Usagi-san.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Este conejo era tuyo? –le pregunta embobado con el muñeco.

-No. –le contesta suspirando.

-Entonces…. ¿Está bien quedarme con él?

-Créeme, si. –le dice sonriendo.

-¡Gracias!

_Así tal vez recordarás algo…._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado .D<strong>

**si es así, dejen Review! .D eso adelanta las entregas de capitulos! **

**(en serio, me aceleran D.)**

**ahahaha**

**nos vemos! :D**


	5. ¿Me Invitas a Bailar?

**okay!**

**tengo que decir que me demore un poco D: **

**pero bueno, me esmere en este cap, espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

><p><span>¿Me Invitas a Bailar?<span>

'_¡Oye!' escuche en la oscuridad. '¿Te encuentras bien?' _

_Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con él. '¿Qué….?' Pregunte._

'_Niño… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué hacías en medio de la carretera en horas tan tarde?' Me pregunta muy preocupado. _

'_¿Dónde es eso?' Le pregunte con fuerza. '¿Dónde estoy?'_

'_Estas en el hospital.' Me repite. '¿Cómo te llamas?' _

'_Misaki…' conteste. _

'_¿Misaki qué?' Me pregunta mientras sostenía un aparato brillante en su mano y lo miraba. _

'_No lo sé…' le dije. _

'_¿De donde vienes, Misaki?' Me pregunta con más atención._

'_No lo sé…' le conteste._

_El joven me miró extrañado, y me examino de arriba abajo y entonces me sonrío, no sé porqué. 'Me llama Takahashi Takahiro, Misaki, tienes unos muy lindos ojos verdes…' Me dijo antes que todo se pusiera negro de nuevo. _

Misaki abrió sus ojos lentamente por el fastidio que le producía la luz que del sol que entraba por su ventana. Despertaba en una enorme cama grande con sabanas de seda, había dormido bastante bien para ser su primera noche allí, el ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al conejo de peluche a un lado de él, la verdad, esa parecía ser la razón de su buena noche, ya para entonces, había aceptado dos cosas, una, no estaba en casa, y otra, fuera o no un sueño, nimodo.

Al salirse de la cama lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño para mojarse la cara.

Se mojo la cara con fuerza y se asomó al espejo para verse mejor.

… _tienes unos muy lindos ojos verdes…. _Pensó al verse a los ojos, un color inusual de donde vivía, en la escuela le preguntaban si era de otro país, en el vecindario le preguntaban a su hermano si tenían algún padre extranjero o algo así.

-¿De donde vengo? –se pregunta al verse fijamente. –Hermano…

Después de soltar un enorme suspiro, se cambio con uno de los trajes elegantes de su nuevo armario, de saco celeste con camiseta de mangas y cuello blanco y de pantalón azul oscuro largo y con zapatos negros, y sorprendentemente, le quedaba perfecto, y así, salio de su habitación para tener un nuevo día lleno de descubrimientos. Estaba seguro de ello.

Por alguna extraña razón, le pareció que la mansión de Usagi-san estaba muy silenciosa, y más porque no se había encontrado al dueño por ninguna parte.

Fue al comedor donde encontró a un mayordomo con dos sirvientas donde allí le dieron de desayunar y le dijeron que _el Señor _había salido, que lo esperará porque llegaría antes de la comida.

-Okay, iré al patio. –dice Misaki sin siquiera saber si había o no, dicho lo dicho, en seguida las sirvientas le guiaron a fuera, donde el chico se sintió bastante cómodo, no recordaba un aire tan limpio, y un cielo tan azul, y para ser franco, eso no parecía un patio, si no, un parque, era hermoso, lleno de flores y senderos de ladrillos donde se paseaba por allí y veía cada parte del lugar. Había flores de todos los tamaños y colores, todas eran hermosísimas.

Horas, la mitad de la mañana Misaki la paso en el rosal, donde estaba alrededor de muchas flores y estaba muy cómodo. Parecía un niño en el zoológico.

-¿Le gustan las flores, mi Señor? –le pregunta una sirvienta mientras le daba un poco de agua.

-Si. –le dice. –Desde siempre me han gustado, pero nunca había visto flores cómo estas. –le dice tomando una rosa azul. – ¿Son naturales?

-Si, Señor. –asiente.

-Pues son hermosas. –le dice mientras la acercaba a su nariz.

-¿Le gustan las flores azules, mi Señor?

-El azul es un color muy bonito. –dijo mientras que inconcientemente se le venía la imagen de Usagi-san. A él le queda muy bien el azul, todo tipo de azul.

-Mi Señor. –le llama un mayordomo. – ¿Le gustaría pasar el té a aquí a fuera? Preparamos una mesa para ello. –le comenta. A Misaki le gusto la idea, nunca había ido a un a hora del té antes. Se sentía cómo un príncipe o un duque. Esto en serio era cómo un sueño.

-Ah… ¿Habrá llegado A-Akihiko para entonces? –le pregunta Misaki al hombre de mediana edad.

-Lo más probable es que si, mi Señor. –le dice el mayordomo. –Pero un poco tarde.

-Entonces esta bien. –dice volteándose y adentrándose más al rosal.

-Mi Señor. –le detiene el mayordomo.

-¿Si?

-Es que, preparamos el té para este momento, porque llego un invitado a verlo. –le aclara.

_Ah, o sea, ¿que me hablen del té es que es en ese momento?_ –pensó Misaki antes de contestar. –Okay, pero, ¿está bien que Akihiko no haya llegado aun? –le pregunta.

-El invitado vino a verlo a usted. –le dice.

-Oh. –dice sorprendido. –_Con eso ya me hace sentir cómo alguien de la aristocracia… _

El mayordomo llevo a Misaki al inicio del rosal donde allí había una mesa para el té preparada, con el mantel blanco de encaje y con tazas para el té de color celeste, las sillas hacían juego con la mesa blanca, y más aun, todo ese juego de té en el rosal lo hacía ver aun más de película.

-Tome asiento por favor, mi Señor. –le dice el mayordomo haciendo la silla para atrás para que Misaki se sentará allí.

-Oh, gracias. –le dice sonriente.

El mayordomo se quedo en _shock_ seguido de un sonrojo para que saliera rápidamente de allí.

-Mi Señor. –le llama una sirvienta. –Vino este caballero desde la mansión Rot. –anuncia la joven dejando pasar al rosal a un joven de cabello negro, muy alto y de ojos azules como cielo, estaba vestido como un guerrero, con capa y una espada, y todo ese conjunto de color rojo con algunos de color carmín. Misaki se sorprendió al verlo.

-Buenas tardes, su alteza. –le saluda el joven arrodillándose frente al sorprendido de Misaki.

-A-ah-eh, hola. –soltó Misaki sonrojado. –_ ¿¡Su alteza!_

-Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, soy caballero del Clan Rot, y vine a entregarle esto. –le dice muy cortes entregando una carta.

-¿Huh? –suelta Misaki al tomar la carta que claramente era una invitación a un baile de bienvenida. – ¿El Clan Rot?

Nowaki se sorprendió, el chico se lo había preguntado de una forma que contenía mucha curiosidad.

-El líder del Clan Blau y los representantes del Clan Rot decidieron hacerle un baile de bienvenida por su llegada, su alteza. –le aclara el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-Oh. –suelta Misaki. – ¿Por qué? –pregunta confuso.

Nowaki no supo contestar. Efectivamente, no esperaba esa respuesta de parte del chico. –Pues…. –comienza sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres tomar asiento? –le pregunta señalando la silla frente a él.

-¿Huh? –soltó Nowaki confuso. – ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Yo no podría, su alteza, no está bien!

-Por favor. –dice Misaki muy sonriente.

Sonrojado, Nowaki tomo asiento en la silla frente a la estrecha mesa, de lo alto que era sus rodillas toparon con las de Misaki. – ¡D-discúlpeme!

-No te preocupes. –le dice ofreciéndole una taza sorprendiendo al caballero y al mayordomo que estuvo desprevenido. –Ahora. Cuéntame eso del baile. ¿Quieres?

-¿N-no lo sabía, su alteza? –pregunta Nowaki viendo solo su té.

-No he tenido ni idea de que esta pasando desde que llegue. –le confiesa recargándose en la silla.

-Eso no suene justo. –soltó Nowaki para sus adentros.

-Lo sé. –le dice Misaki mostrando su muy buen oído.

-D-discúlpeme. –dice muy apenado.

-No te molestes. –le dice Misaki tomando un pastelillo. – ¿Quieres uno?

-Uh… no, gracias. –dice suspirando. –Se supone que yo siendo un caballero del Clan Rot debería servirle a usted, su alteza. –le dice suspirando.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunta Misaki muy curioso.

-Su alteza…. –suelta Nowaki mientras observaba a Misaki con un poco de desdicha. –Usted, es muy importante para el Clan Rot, muy importante, es por eso que le hicieron un baile de bienvenida, todos están felices de que usted haya _regresado_.

Misaki no contesto, la verdad eso si fue muy impactante. ¿Lo estaban esperando a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por cual motivo?

-Quisiera ir a caminar. –soltó Misaki poniéndose de pie.

-No puede ir solo por allí, su alteza. –le dice Nowaki poniéndose de pie él también.

-Entonces ven. –dice Misaki sin voltear a verlo.

Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, el caballero lo siguió hasta dentro del laberinto de rosales.

Caminando sin parar, Misaki no había dicho nada y Nowaki menos, el ambiente se ponía incomodo.

-¿Cuándo es el baile? –le pregunta Misaki mientras sostenía una flor del color de la capa de Nowaki.

-La próxima semana. –le contesta rápidamente. Misaki bufo al escucharle y le dio la espalda. – ¿Su alteza?

-No iré. –le dice apenado.

-¿Por qué? Todos hicieron este baile por usted. –le dice Nowaki preocupado.

-Yo no sé bailar. –le dice Misaki volteando a ver el cielo.

-Puede aprender. –le dice.

-Sería muy malo. –le dice sonriendo con una mirada preocupada.

-Eso depende de su acompañante. –le dice Nowaki.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, practique conmigo. –le dice Nowaki pidiendo su mano con una reverencia.

Misaki se sonrojo, pero acepto dando su pequeña mano a la del enorme caballero que en seguida lo atrajo hacía él para bailar un vals rápido.

XXXXXX

Al principio del rosal, el mayordomo y las sirvientas dieron una reverencia al ver que su amo había llegado.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Akihiko. –le saluda el mayordomo más grande.

-¿Dónde está Misaki? –pregunta al ver la mesa de té.

-Esta en el rosal con el invitado. –le contesta el mayordomo.

-¿Invitado? –pregunta Akihiko confundido.

-Si, un caballero de clan Rot vino a ver al Señor Misaki. –le contesta el mayordomo.

Sin dudarlo ni un poco, Akihiko se adentro al rosal para buscar a Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>

**si así fue, dejen Review! :O**

**ahaha... espero vernos pronto! ;D**


	6. Invitación

******Hola, hace tiempo, lo sé... y lo lamento. :C **

**y para los que leen "En Tutoría" ... pronto les dare los ultimos dos capitulos... O:**

**pero en serio, no es que no quiera o que se me olvide, es solo que la escuela cubre TODO mi tiempo...**

**sí, son exigentes...**

**como sea, disfrutenlo. **

* * *

><p>Invitación<p>

Misaki era guiado por el caballero carmesí en aquella ligera danza. –Trate de seguirme, su alteza. –le dice Nowaki con una sonrisa tranquila.

Misaki se sonrojo al verle un rostro tan amable, cuando en realidad, Misaki tenía dos pies izquierdos por el momento. – N-no puedo. –dice el chico titubeando.

Nowaki entonces, había comenzado a reírse al ver el rostro sonrojado del chico.

-¡Oye…! –Misaki estaba por protestar hasta que fue interrumpido por un jalon, su brazo había sido jalado hacía tras haciéndole chocar con el pecho de alguien más.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que hace? –le pregunta Nowaki bastante molesto.

-Eso no te importa. –dice Akihiko sosteniendo al chico en sus brazos con un aura posesiva. Nowaki estuvo apunto de protestar pero Misaki contesto el agarre de Akihiko con una abrazo amistoso.

-¡Usagi-san! –le llama Misaki sonrojándose y saludando de manera amable. – ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunta el ojiverde con un tono bastante casual.

Akihiko no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en forma de interrogación. –Fui a arreglar unos asuntos a fuera….

-¿Asuntos? –pregunta Misaki con un rostro que ponía a Akihiko difícil de controlar su lado posesivo.

-Si…. –dice desviando la mirada. –Por cierto…. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¡Oh! –suelta Misaki separándose de Akihiko. –Nowaki estaba ayudándome a aprender a bailar.

Akihiko en seguida volteo a ver al caballero carmesí con una de sus numerosas miradas asesinas. – ¿Nowaki? –pregunta viéndole de arriba a bajo, quien este, en seguida tomo una postura más derecha para dar una reverencia de saludo para presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, soy caballero del Clan Rot. –se presenta rápidamente.

Akihiko en seguida resalto la mirada durante solo un instante, para regresar a su postura sin que Misaki se diera cuenta.

-¿Y a que vienes a mi casa? –le pregunta de forma amenazante.

-¿Es usted Akihiko Blau? –pregunta Nowaki sorprendido.

-En persona. –contesta Akihiko rodando los ojos, pero sin soltar a Misaki.

Nowaki dio un paso para atrás al darse cuenta de las cosas.

El siguiente heredero del Clan Blau estaba tomando de la cintura al su alteza.

-Discúlpeme. –dice el caballero dando una reverencia de respeto hasta el punto de estar de rodillas.

-Así es como debe ser. –dice Akihiko con la mirada de autoridad. Misaki solo les miro extrañado. – ¿A que viniste a mi casa? –le pregunta el mayor al joven.

-Vine a entregar la invitación del baile de bienvenida para su Alteza. –le explica Nowaki sin siquiera verle. Al decir lo dicho, Misaki alzo la invitación hacia el rostro de Akihiko para que la tomase y la leyera. –Como puede ver, mi Señor, es una invitación para dos.

-¿Ya repartieron las invitaciones? –dice Akihiko sorprendido tomando la invitación de la pequeña mano de Misaki. –Pero…. –dice viendo a Misaki rápidamente. –No esta listo…. –dice acariciando la mejilla de Misaki provocándole un sonrojo, pero Misaki no comprendió lo que quiso decir.

-Entonces…. Se espera que conteste a la invitación. –le dice Nowaki al ponerse de píe. –Con esto ya cumplí con la tarea que me encomendaron. –aclara al dar una reverencia de despedida y pasar a Akihiko de largo.

-¡Nos vemos, Nowaki! –se despide Misaki con entusiasmo. – ¡Espero que podamos tomar te juntos otro día!

Nowaki sonrojado volteo a ver al joven y sonrío y se retiro con velocidad al ver la cara de Akihiko detrás del chico.

-Misaki…. –le llama Akihiko al ver que el caballero ya estaba lejos.

-¿Mande?

-¿Por qué estabas bailando con él hace un momento? –le pregunta Akihiko sin rodeo alguno.

-Oh. Porque cuando le dije que no sabía bailar, se ofreció a enseñarme unos pasos, y acepte. –explica como si nada.

_Se__aprecia__la__honestidad__… __Pero__eso__no__quiere__decir__que__tolere__verte__en__otros__brazos._

Sin decir nada en absoluto, Akihiko tomo el mentón de Misaki y lo alzo para verle mejor.

-Misaki…. Si querías aprender a bailar pudiste haberme dicho. –le dice Akihiko con todo su control.

-No estabas aquí. ¿Cómo hubiera podido decirte sin que estuvieras? –le pregunta Misaki.

-Pudiste haberme esperado. –le dice.

Misaki no contesto en el momento, simplemente comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado un muy buen chiste. – ¿A qué se debe tantas ganas de bailar conmigo? –le pregunta entre carcajadas.

-Porque sería bailar contigo. –le dice Akihiko acercando su rostro más al del chico haciendo que se sonrojara como un tomate.

Misaki en seguida comenzó a sonrojarse más de lo que estaba para comenzar a titubear al tener el rostro de Akihiko tan cerca suyo.

-Estás rojo…. –dice Akihiko con un tono de burla.

Al escucharle, Misaki se separo del mayor con brusquedad dándole la espalda.

-¿Sabes? ¡Comeré solo porque me muero de hambre y todo por esperarte! ¡Es tu culpa! –le grita Misaki para empezar a correr por la salida del rosal.

Akihiko al escucharle soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Yo también tengo hambre….

XXXXXX

_Un niño de cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos verdes observaba unas rosas azules del jardín._

"_¡Misaki!" Le llaman a lo lejos._

_Misaki en seguida volteo para ver como un joven de vestiduras verdes se le acercaba corriendo. _

"_¡Keiichi!" Le saluda Misaki señalando donde estaba. _

"_Misaki…." Soltó el joven tomando aire cuado llego en frente del chico. "Tu madre te esta buscando… quiere saber si estas listo para el baile de esta noche."_

"_Por supuesto." Contesta el chico muy listo. "Solo me falta el moño…" le dice mostrándole el listón rojo oscuro. "¿Me lo pondrías, por favor?_

_Keiichi se sonrojo al escuchar la petición del niño, y con las manos titubeantes, tomo el listón y se lo amarro con mucho cuidado en el cuello de su camiseta._

"_¡Gracias! Ahora tengo que ir con mamá. ¿Vienes?" _

"_S-si…" Le dice siguiéndole. "Misaki, ya practicaste para el baile?"_

"_Si… pero no creo que baile." Le contesta un poco deprimido. _

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque soy muy malo…" le explica con dolor en la voz._

"_Si tanto te molesta, yo también soy malo, bailemos juntos en el baile." Le ofrece. "¿Qué te parece?"_

"_¿Lo harás?"Le pregunta Misaki sorprendido. _

"_Por supuesto."_

XXXXXX

Misaki abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el techo de la sala y para darse cuenta que tenía de nuevo al peluche de conejo en sus brazos.

_Últimamente__estoy__teniendo__sueños__raros__… __pero__con__nostalgia._ –pensó Misaki mientras se tallaba el ojo. – _¿Habrá__pasado__eso__de__verdad?__¿Conozco__algún__Keiichi?_

-Misaki…. –le llaman desde la puerta.

-¿Mande? –dice Misaki volteando a ver que Akihiko.

-Tengo que decirte algo…. –le dice acercándose para sentarse en el sillón del frente.

-¿De qué se trata? –le pregunta el ojiverde acomodándose en el sillón.

-De…. –Akihiko se le fue la voz al ver el peluche de conejo en las piernas de Misaki y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tan cerca lo mantenía el chico. –De la invitación que nos dieron esta tarde.

-¡Oh! –suelta Misaki con dicha. – ¿Vamos a ir?

Akihiko no contesto en seguida, simplemente observo al chico con seriedad hasta que le pregunto: ¿_Tú_ quieres ir?

Misaki sonrío a la pregunta hecha por el hombre para contestarle con ánimos. –Claro, supongo que sería divertido. –le dice.

-Muy bien, entonces. –le dice Akihiko poniéndose de píe.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, en serio. :D<strong>

**si así fue, dejen Review! :D**

**nos vemos! :D **


	7. Estatus

**Gracias por ser pacientes :D solo les aviso**

**que me tardaré con el siguiente capitulo porque estoy en examenes finales :C **

**esperen hasta que llegue a vacaciones de navidad xD**

* * *

><p><span>Estatus<span>

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? –grita un joven abriendo la puerta con fuerza del despacho del de la mansión del Clan Rot, rubio, con los ojos grises y con la vestimenta rojiza del Clan Rot. – ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que _él_regreso? –le grita el joven al hombre que miraba la ventana del otro lado de la habitación. De cabello gris y con los ojos cafés ocultos en unos lentes, pero a diferencia del joven, este vestía en tonos verdes.

-Oh. –suelta el hombre de verde. –Veo que despertaste muy enérgico hoy, Shinobu. –le dice volteando a ver al joven una sonrisa muy amable.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le pregunta ignorando su comentario, el hombre solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta esperando que la tormenta pasará. –Keiichi, A pesar que me he quedado aquí al menos una semana. No me lo dijiste. ¿Hace cuanto que llego? –le interroga con fuerza. – ¿Hace cuanto sa-? –silencio de repente.

-¿Huh? –soltó Keiichi volteando. – ¿Shinobu?

Para sorpresa de Keiichi, Shinobu tenía la boca tapada por la mano un hombre aun mayor que él, vestido de general, de blanco pero con toques rojos. De cabello negro y mirada azul. –Shinobu, qué te he dicho de hablarle así a tus superiores? –le pregunta el hombre al chico que tenía en brazos con la boca tapándosela.

-General Yo. –saluda Keiichi.

-Buenas tardes, Mi lord. –saluda el general con una reverencia.

-¡Miyagi! –le llama Shinobu al tener la boca libre. – ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo estaba hablando con Keiichi primero!

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle por su nombre de pila? –le pregunta indignado. – ¡Discúlpate en este instante! –le ordena.

-No te preocupes, Yo, prefiero que él me llame por mi nombre de pila. –le dice Keiichi. –Al fin y al cabo, Shinobu es un Rot. –le recuerda.

Miyagi frunció el seño, pareciera como si hubiera olvidado ese detalle, en seguida soltó al chico con cuidado haciendo que este se sorprendiera. –Disculpe mi rudeza. –le dice a Shinobu.

-Así está mejor. –dice Keiichi. – ¿A qué venias, Yo?

-Ah- eh… Por Shi- es decir, por mi señor. –dice volteando a ver a Shinobu, este solo le puso una expresión herida. –Tengo que informarle de unas cosas…

-¿Algo más? –le pregunta Keiichi con cortesía.

-Ah, sí, recibimos su respuesta. –le avisa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dijo?

-Su alteza vendrá a la bienvenida con Blau. –le informa.

Keiichi frunció el seño al escucharlo, su alteza irá la fiesta cómo pareja de Akihiko Blau. No le agrado la noticia.

-Pensé que la invitación era individual. –dice Keiichi con una sonrisa.

-Lord Fuyuhiko mandó hacer las invitaciones. –le recuerda.

-Ya…. –suelta con una expresión qué ahora sí recordaba lo mencionado. –Bueno, son libre de retirarse, -dice dándoles la espalda. –Ah, Y Shinobu.

-¿S-si? –pregunta el chico nervioso.

-La próxima vez, asegúrate que tus subordinados te hablen cómo se debe. –le dice con una sonrisa pero con la mirada estricta.

-Si, Keiichi…. –dice bajando la mirada.

Ambos salieron de la habitación sin objeción, un poco avergonzados pero se fueron rápidamente.

En el pasillo, Miyagi se detuvo llamándole la atención al chico.

-¿Miyagi?

-Shinobu, lo lamento. –le dice avergonzado. –No sé por qué, pero olvide como debía hablarte frente a él. –le se disculpa.

El chico sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, abrazo al hombre avergonzado. –No, Miyagi. No lo lamentes. –le dice con un poco de animo. –No me gusta que _tú_me hables de la forma en la que él lo exige…

-Bueno, yo al principio pensé que estabas solo hasta que te oí gritar. –le dice.

-Lamento si te preocupe, pero quería saber si lo de su alteza era cierto. –le explica Shinobu. –Nadie me había informado de su llegada.

-¿Nadie?

-¡Ni siquiera tú!

-Discúlpeme, mi señor….

-"Shinobu", por favor.

-Sabes que no es apropiado que te llame por tu nombre de pila. –le recuerda.

-Pero yo quiero que digas mi nombre. –le reprocha. –Además yo tengo más posición que él.

-No en esta condición. –le recuerda Miyagi. –Hace quince años, sí. Ahora, no.

-No es justo. –le dice el chico bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso acabará pronto porque…. –antes de que Miyagi terminará la frase Shinobu le interrumpe con mucha emoción.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Hablaré con su alteza! –le avisa a Miyagi.

-¿HUH? –soltó. –Oi, Shinobu, yo nunca dije que- le interrumpe de nuevo.

-¿Es qué no lo vez, Miyagi? ¡Solo su alteza puede ayudarnos! –dice orgulloso de su idea. –Hablaré con él en el mismo instante que lo vea.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes si te dejarán ver a su alteza. –le dice Miyagi preocupado.

-¿Crees que no me dejarán ver a mi propio _primo_? –le pregunta Shinobu indignado.

-¡Ni si quiera sabes si él sabe que existimos!

-¡Yo le haré ver que me mire! ¡En el mismo baile! –dice decidido.

Miyagi no supo que contestar. No estaba seguro que fuera buena ida.

XXXXXX

-Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres…. –comenzó Misaki a bailar al ritmo que Akihiko. – ¡AH! ¡Te pise! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –soltó avergonzado separándose del mayor con brusquedad.

-Ya, calma, no dolió nada…. –dice Akihiko entre risas para volver a tomar al chico en brazos y acercarlo más a él.

-Pe-pero…. –soltó Misaki nervioso. –Te molesta, verdad?

-En absoluto. –le dice Akihiko con cariño. –Intentémoslo una vez más.

-S-si. –soltó nervioso.

-Muy bien –dice Akihiko sonriendo. –, uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres…

A conforme que se movían la sincronía iba naciendo de sus movimientos para ya moverse en un perfecto baile.

-¿Ves? –le pregunta Akihiko de buen humor. –Puedes bailar. Era una completa tontería que no pudieras. –dice en carcajadas provocándole al chico un sonrojo. –Ya haz ido a muchos bailes antes, no? –le pregunta.

Misaki no contesto. No sabía que contestar. _¿Eso __era __cierto?_

Lentamente, Misaki separo sus manos de las de Akihiko sorprendiéndole. –U-usagi-san. –le llama desviando la mirada. –Tú y yo… Nos conocimos antes, verdad? –le pregunta muy nerviosos e inseguro.

Akihiko no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar lo mencionado. – ¿Tú que crees? –le pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- …. – _¿Era __cierto?_ –Yo… No lo sé. –dice finalmente provocándole una mirada de melancolía al mayor.

-No te sobre esfuerces. –le dice Akihiko tomándole del hombro. –Tomate tu tiempo para averiguarlo. ¿Sí? –Misaki vio la seguridad en los ojos de su acompañante para poder sentirse mejor y asentir de manera tímida y rojiza

-Muy bien.

-Misaki –le llama para cortar el diminuto silencio que se había provocado.

-Dime.

-Tengo que irme por el resto de la tarde. –le avisa con delicadeza tomándole la mano. – ¿No te molestará estar solo un poco de tiempo?

-¿No puedo ir contigo? –le pregunta de repente con la misma esperanza de que diga "Sí."

-No. –le dice con seriedad. –Lo lamento, pero son asuntos del trabajo que debo atender…. Pero si quieres, mañana podemos salir algún lado, a donde quieras. –trata de reconfortarle.

-Pero no sé a donde podríamos ir. No conozco aquí. –le dice con tristeza.

-Sí lo conoces. –le dice Akihiko con seguridad para soltarle y dejarle solo en sus pensamientos.

Misaki estaba solo de nuevo en la gran mansión de Akihiko, la última vez que estuvo solo recibió visitas así que no estuvo tan mal… Pero ahora ni siquiera sabe a que hora regresaría Akihiko.

Sin pensarlo ni una vez, Misaki se fue a su habitación para acurrucarse con el enorme conejo de peluche que Akihiko le había dado hace pocos días.

Al poco tiempo Misaki se quedo dormido.

XXXXXX

_-¡Akihiko! ¡Akihiko! –le llama un joven de cabello castaño al niño que estaba asomado a una cuna blanca con toques rojos. _

_-No grites en esta habitación, Onii-san –le reprende el menor bastante enfadado._

_-Oh. –suelta viendo la cuna. – ¿Será que duerme? _

_-Sí. –le afirma sonriendo. –Así que no le molestes. Por favor. _

_-Muy bien…. –suelta desviando la mirada. –Nuestro padre dice que ya es hora de irnos. No puedes estar TODO el día observándolo. _

_-Sí. Sí puedo. –le afirma molesto. _

_-Como sea –dice el mayor suspirando. -, tenemos que irnos._

_De repente se escucha una risa detrás del mayor, ambos chicos en seguida voltearon hacía la puerta para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y castaño con unos hermosos ojos verdes. –Haruhiko y Akihiko…. –soltó la mujer entre risas. –Ya es un poco tarde, y si no dejan de hacer ruido van a despertarlo. –dice la mujer con una sonrisa._

_-Sí, mi lady. –dicen a coro los dos hermanos al ver como la mujer se iba por la puerta._

_Haruhiko fue el primero en seguir a la mujer de forma muy obediente, pero Akihiko se quedo volteando a ver la cuna. _

_-Muy pronto…. –dice con una sonrisa. –Muy pronto regresaré por ti._

XXXXXX

De repente, Akihiko abrió los ojos para percatarse que se había dormido en el carruaje de camino al trabajo... No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que se había dormido recordando cosas. - ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo? -se pregunto completamente enrojecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! :DDD<strong>

**si así fue, dejen Review! :3**

**como quiera, ya mencioné que no estaré un tiempo debido a los exmenes finales D: **

**pero regresaré pornto para vacaciones navideñas! :D**

**besos! **

**Manny 3**


	8. Poder

**Lamento la demora, sé que había dicho que regresaría antes, **

**pero tuve un imprevisto en los examenes finales, sí... deje una DDDDDDDD':,**

**después de ello tuve que presentar un examen extraordirnario...es como repetir el examen final...**

**anyway... lo importante es que, ya volví y les pido que recen para que me al menos el maestro me de un 70...**

**gracias por ser muy pacientes... en serio. **

* * *

><p><span>Poder<span>

-¿No le haz dicho? –le pregunta Fuyuhiko a su hijo.

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunta Akihiko confundido. –Si hablas del baile, sí, ya le dije.

-No. Lo otro.

-Oh. Eso.

Reunión en la casa Grün llevaba ya varías horas, los líderes de las cuatro casas principales estaban juntos para establecer la llegada de su alteza.

-Fuyuhiko. –le llama Keiichi sentado en la cabeza de la mesa. Extrañamente la silla de su derecha estaba vacía y a su izquierda sentado estaba Hiroki con una expresión de serenidad. – ¿Por qué no dejas eso al Clan Orange? –dice volteando a ver a Hiroki.

Este enseguida voltea a verle con una mirada de desaprobación. –No debería meterme en esto, Señor Grün. –le dice Hiroki malhumorado.

-¿No es tu clan encargado de las cuestiones de magia? –le pregunta Keiichi con una sonrisa picara.

- …. –Hiroki no contesto.

-Señor Grün. –le llama Akihiko poniéndose de pie. –Si me dejará…

-No. –le interrumpe el hombre de lentes. –El Clan Blau ya ha hecho suficiente con tomarlo sin avisar, sin regresarlo a su casa predeterminada, y mucho menos, supongo que le han dicho su nombre completo, me equivoco? –le dice provocando que el peligris se sentara de nuevo. –Entonces, si Orange no tomará el caso de su alteza, me veré obligado a traerlo a la casa Grün.

-Señor –, llama Hiroki poniéndose de pie. –yo me encargaré de la situación de magia de su alteza. –al escucharle, Keiichi no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver que iba como quería. –Y… viendo las circunstancias creo que no es buena idea mover de casa a su alteza, teniendo en cuenta que al parecer ni sabe a que casa pertenece.

-Muy bien, entonces también encárgate de mantenerle informado. –le dice Keiichi enfocándose en su té.

-¿HUH? –soltaron Hiroki, Akihiko e incluso Fuyuhiko.

-Si no es mucha molestia. –dice sonriente.

Hiroki en seguida volteo a ver a Akihiko quien tenía una cara de completo disgusto ante la situación.

Definitivamente, las cosas no iban bien.

-E-está bien, Señor. –dice Hiroki aceptando la condición.

-Asegúrate de ser delicado con él. –dice Keiichi con una expresión bastante serena.

-Sí, lo haré. –dice resignado.

-Es más, empieza de una vez. –finaliza Keiichi poniéndose de pie. –Los veré en la siguiente reunión. –suelta saliendo de la habitación con risas.

XXXXXX

-Lamento todo esto, Akihiko. –dice Hiroki avergonzado.

-Por favor, no lo menciones. –le contesta con frialdad.

Ambos caminaban en el enorme pasillo con la alfombra verde esmeralda con un silencio incomodo de primera clase.

En medio del silencio unos pasos fuertes sorprendieron a los hombres para que ambos se orillaran en el pasillo para dejar pasar al joven rubio de mirada gris, pasando con una expresión completamente malhumorada.

-Señor Rot. –saluda Hiroki al ver a Shinobu acercándose.

-¿Qué paso con la junta? –pregunto sin saludar.

-Se acabo. –contesto Akihiko con frialdad.

-Ese maldito…. –suspiro Shinobu dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala de juntas.

Hiroki y Akihiko se quedaron solos de nuevo para estar un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Crees que Grün le habrá dicho la hora equivocada a Rot apropósito? –le pregunta Hiroki a Akihiko quien lo consideró rotundamente.

-Puede…. –soltó el mayor.

-Bueno, por ahora, concentrémonos en su alteza. –le dice el mago bastante atento.

-Sí….

XXXXXX

Misaki corría en el enorme rosal de la mansión Blau mientras un enorme perro le seguía bastante emocionado, en el instante en el que el chico se detuvo y volteo a ver al perro, este le tacleo para devorárselo a chupetazos como un helado. Misaki solo reía con mucho gusto.

-Misaki. –le llaman a lo lejos para que esta volteara jadeando con una sonrisa.

Akihiko había llegado con un invitado, con la expresión sorprendida al ver que su perro jugaba con alguien que no fuera él.

-¡Usagi-san! –dice Misaki al verle en forma de saludo.

-¿Usagi…? –soltó Hiroki para ser detenido por Akihiko.

-Veo que conociste a Alexander, Misaki. –dice Akihiko en un suspiro.

-¡AH! Sí. –dice el chico. –Me lo encontré cuando salí al rosal. Es adorable. –dice abrazando al enorme perro.

-Me alegra que te guste…. –soltó el mayor suspirando.

Misaki al soltar una linda sonrisa, desvió su mirada hacía Hiroki para sorprenderse y ponerse de pie. – ¿Yo le connosco, verdad? –le pregunto al hombre alado de Akihiko.

-Ah, sí. –le dice Hiroki tomando aire. –Nos conocimos cuando el Señor Akihiko te trajo aquí…. –dice con una mueca.

-Oh, sí, ahora recuerdo. –dice el chico un poco avergonzado. –Discúlpeme, pero me podría decir su nombre?

-Soy Hiroki de Orange. –le dice con una reverencia. –Vine aquí para instruirle de magia. –le explica.

Misaki no contesto, simplemente merodeo su mirada de arriba a bajo a Hiroki mientras sostenía una sonrisa de serenidad, aun con esa sonrisa, se dirigió a Akihiko para que este solo se encogiera de hombros, el chico solo soltó una mueca un instante para después asentir e irse mientras el enorme perro le seguía.

-Se fue... –dice Akihiko un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, y en serio tiene el carácter de su casa…. –dice Hiroki en un suspiro.

-¿Tu crees? –le pregunta el mayor un poco sorprendido.

-¿Es pregunta capciosa? –le pregunta el mago.

El mayor no contesto, al ver Hiroki que no recibía respuesta este solo se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Misaki.

-¡Su alteza! –le grita Hiroki tratando de alcanzar al joven.

Misaki no contestó, solo siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada en absoluto.

-¡Su alteza! –llama de nuevo Hiroki.

Con un enorme suspiro, el joven al fin volteo, resignado y esperando escuchar estupideces.

Hiroki, al llegar donde se encontraba Misaki mostró su enorme debilidad contra la juventud, no dejaba de jadear de cansancio. Misaki no le quito la mirada de escepticismo al tener al mago a punto de morir por falta de aire. –Si ya terminaste…. –comienza el ojiverde dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espere! –suelta Hiroki con la expresión lo suficientemente intimidante como para detener al joven. –Su alteza…. Tengo que hablar usted.

Misaki, por la intimidación, dio un paso para atrás tratando de no verse atemorizado. En el instante en que Hiroki se incorporó, estuvo apunto de comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Misaki. –No sé porqué vienes asesorarme de magia cuando no sé nada de todo lo demás, si sabes lo que me refiero, –comenzó el chico con un poco de mal humor. –tampoco esperaba que fueras tú quien me _enseñará_lo _esencial_, sino que Akihiko lo hiciera, por ser la primera persona que conocí, y espero que la razón por la que vienes tú sea porque él esta muy ocupado, verdad?

Hiroki no contesto.

No sabía que contestar al ver la mirada molesta de Misaki junto con los puños temblorosos. –_Oh.__Ya__lo__entiendo._–pensó el mago. –Su alteza, creo que mejor sería sentarnos… porque tengo muchas cosas que contarle. –dice Hiroki sentándose en el pasto.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... ;D este es mi regalo de Navidad para uds! ^^<strong>

**decidí aplicar la figura de maestro de Hiroki... ya lo verán en el siguiente cap ;D ahahah...**

**que tenga una muy Feliz Navidad! ^^ y muy prospero Año Nuevo..**

**muchos besos...**

**Manny H.**


	9. Cuéntame  Parte 1

**Muy felices fiestas! :DDD **

**espero que reciban sus regalos de navidad! ^^**

**justamente, acabe el capitulo antes que pasarán por mi para la gran fiesta que me espera...**

**sera agotador... haha xDDD**

**por ello, les dejo mi regalo de navidad, de mi para uds. **

* * *

><p><span>Cuéntame<span>

"En el país Regenbogen hay cuatro Clanes importantes en la aristocracia de este país, Blau, Grün, Orange y Rot. El Orange es dominante en el área de la magia, hechizos y esas cosas… El Clan Blau, es el historiador, tiene la mayor cantidad de bibliotecas del país, tienen la tarea de capturar cada suceso en escrituras, para las futuras generaciones…. El Clan Grün es más de armamento, todos los generales o soldados e incluso caballeros tuvieron que haber pasado las pruebas del Clan Grün, para ser aceptados en el gobierno….." –contó Hiroki mientras Misaki escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía.

Misaki al escuchar la explicación se tomo un momento para pensar cuidadosamente para que de su boca preguntará sin más. – ¿Y qué hace el Clan Rot?

Hiroki pensó antes de contestar, era difícil de explicar, sí…. Pero tenía qué.

"El Clan Rot es más el mismo gobierno." –dice con seriedad. – "Nuestros gobernantes y emperadores pertenecen al clan…."

-Ahora entiendo. –dice el chico. –Pero, todo esto, qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Hiroki no contestó, simplemente sin decir nada, hizo aparecer un libro de la nada para que reposara en su mano y se abriera automáticamente en una página específica, donde dejaba ver nombres. –Toma. –le dice dándoselo a Misaki con cuidado.

Misaki comenzó a leer sin protestar, donde de titulo tenía de _Emperadores_, era una lista de nombres. Misaki leyó cada nombre junto con el año de inicio y de muerte, a como seguía avanzando, los años y meses se contaban igual que en Japón, la única cosa que todos los nombres tenían por igual, era el apellido.

_Rot._

-Sigo sin entender…. –dice Misaki volteando a ver a Hiroki.

El mago simplemente suspiro para resignarse a apuntar en el papel. – ¿Se te hace familiar este nombre? –pregunta.

El último nombre en la lista.

_Manami Rot. 1989-1995_

-_¿Una emperatriz? _–pensó lleno de confusión. –Siento que lo he oído antes…. –dice pensativo. –Pero, por qué duro tan poco? La mayoría mínimo estuvo veinte años al poder. –dice muy confuso.

-Eso te lo diré después, tenemos otras cosas que ver…. –dice Hiroki poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano al chico, este sin dudar le tomo la mano para levantarse. –Por ello, saldremos de aquí.

-¿A dónde? –pregunta Misaki sorprendido.

-A la biblioteca de Blaus. –contesta un poco orgulloso. –Ya tome permiso de Akihiko, puedes acompañarme allí.

-¿Él no vendrá? –pregunta un poco irritado.

-No, lo siento, sabes que él está un poco ocupado últimamente…. –le dice el mago preocupado.

-No lo sé. –le aclara. –No he visto su habito de trabajo, no sé en qué trabaja… me molesta no saberlo. –dice un poco sonrojado.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas la próxima vez que le veas? –le pregunta Hiroki con una sonrisa llena de comprensión.

Misaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse rotundamente. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

XXXXXX

-¿Vas a pedírselo cuando regresé de la biblioteca? –le pregunta Fuyuhiko a su hijo mientras este observaba como la carroza de los Orange se llevaba a Misaki un rato.

-Sí. –le dice decidido. –Tiene que ser antes que el baile. Lo antes posible mejor.

-¿Tiene qué? –le pregunta preocupado. – ¿No crees que seria demasiado pesado para el joven?

-No se me ocurre otra manera. –le dice Akihiko bastante dolido. –Sino lo hago antes, lo perderé de nuevo… después de quince años… no puedo permitir que me lo arrebaten de nuevo… Eso me rompería el corazón. –le confiesa con dolor.

Fuyuhiko suspiro, estaba cansando de ver a su hijo tan ansioso desde hace días. –Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que le dejarás donde le encontraste. –le ofrece.

Akihiko estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. – ¿HUH?

-Sé que lo que más quieres es no perderle, pero a este paso les separarán…. Akihiko… no quiero verte con dolor de nuevo. –le dice a su hijo tomándole del hombro para calmarlo.

-No sería justo para el Rot. –dice Akihiko desviando la mirada.

-¿Desde cuando te importó eso?

Akihiko no contesto.

XXXXXX

La lluvia solo ponía peor el ambiente, triste, melancólico… El cielo gris dañaba cada vez más la autoestima pensando en la misma frase de nuevo: _Mi día no podría empeorar más._

Misaki estaba confuso, muchas cosas estaban cayendo de repente con la llegada de Hiroki de Orange, no, no con su llegada, desde que Akihiko le encontró frente a su casa, vestido esperando un combate, con unas enormes alas de metal que producían estática morada… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas le tenían que pasar a él?

Nunca fue mala persona, vivía de manera humilde, tenía buenos amigos y un hermano que le quería mucho…. ¿Qué no podía tener una vida normal?

-No. –dice Hiroki de repente viendo a Misaki tocando un jarrón que estaba en la esquina del escritorio de la biblioteca. –Puedes tirar eso, déjale.

-Lo-lo ciento. –dice Misaki dando un paso para atrás, lejos de el escritorio. La biblioteca de Blaus, era enorme, Misaki estaba fascinado con la enorme cantidad de libros que había. – ¿Todos son de Usa- es decir Akihiko?

-Sí, bueno, de su padre principalmente. –dice Hiroki.

-Vaya…. –soltó el chico impresionado. –Es muy grande aquí.

-Así es. –dice el mago complacido. –También, arriba, hay dormitorios donde nos quedaremos.

-¿Eh? –soltó Misaki sorprendido. – ¿No regresaremos?

-¿Con esta lluvia? –pregunta Hiroki.

-Um. Cierto.

-Además, si nos quedaremos un poco más que eso…. –le avisa. –Tengo mucho que enseñarte… y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-E-está bien. –afirma el chico. –Ya verá que no batallará conmigo.

-Jaja. Espero.

Misaki, por primera vez mostraba interés por un libro que no era una historieta. Entre más libros de historia leía, más comprendía la situación actual del mismo país.

-¿Comprendes ahora? –le pregunta Hiroki un tanto severo.

-Sí, Hiroki-sensei. –dice el chico bastante animado.

-Bien, ahora pasemos a la magia. –avisa el maestro sonriente. –Es verdad que mencioné que el Clan Orange era el que controlaba la magia, pero todos, y en serio _todos _tienen la capacidad de hacer magia…. –dice mientras observaba la cara de asombro de Misaki. –Pero, hay distintos tipos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta el chico sin comprender.

-Hay tres tipos, primero esta la negativa. Mi clan es de energía negativa. –le explica con mucha calma.

-¿Y no tiene algo malo, _verdad_? –pregunta Misaki a la pronunciación de _negativa_.

-Por supuesto que no. Es solo diferente carga. –le explica.

-Oh. –suelta con claridad. – ¿Y es por persona, eso?

-No. –declara. –Es por clanes. El clan Orange es uno con energía negativa, mira que, los del Blau son de energía positiva.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Usa- es decir, Akihiko es de energía positiva? –le pregunta el chico muy animado.

-Así es.

Misaki soltó una cara llena de asombro, por alguna razón todo eso le estaba pareciendo fascinante.

-Los del clan Grün tienen ambas, debido a los distintos miembros que la componen. –continua Hiroki con la explicación.

-¿Y los Rot? –pregunta el impaciente.

-Ellos tiene energía neutral.

-¿Neutral? –pregunta confundido.

-Así es, la energía neutral puede dar o recibir de ambos tipos que hay, razón por la que los Rot son gente extremadamente poderosa. –le explica. –Es un poco impredecible la cantidad de energía que puede contener un Rot.

-Vaya…. –soltó Misaki. –Los Rot deben ser sorprendentes…. ¡Ah! Hiroki-sensei.

-¿Mh?

-¿Los caballeros del Rot también tienen energía neutral? –pregunta el chico con la imagen del caballero Nowaki que le había visitado hace poco.

-No. –le dice confuso. –Los caballeros del Rot son del Clan Grün, por alguna razón siempre se hacen llamar _de el Clan Rot. _–le explica el mago.

-Los del Clan Rot deben de ser gente muy importante. –dice Misaki impactado y asombrado. –Nunca he conocido a uno. ¿Lo haremos en el baile? –le pregunta con un aura bastante infantil.

-Supongo que si, mi señor. –le dice Hiroki.

* * *

><p><strong>les gusto? :3 Review?<strong>

**haha Feliz Navidad! ^^**

**espero que la pasen maravilloso!**

**muchos besos!**

**Manny H.**


	10. Cuéntame  Parte 2

******Espero que hayan pasado un muuy feliz fin de año :D **

**yo, la pase borracha xDDD por eso me tarde en el cap hahahaha**

**pero fue divertido ;D **

**bueno, disfruten el capitulo C: **

* * *

><p><span>Cuéntame <span>

-Al quitar o dar energía, eso es dependiente del portador…. –explica el maestro con mucha calma.

-¿Se puede hacer cuando quiere? –pregunta Misaki que estaba sentado sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas, después de pasar muchas horas conversando Misaki soltó un poco de confianza al profesor y viceversa.

-Pues, no…. –le contesta entre risas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo? –pregunta de forma curiosa.

-Eh…. Es un poco vergonzoso de explicar…. –confiesa Hiroki con la cara enrojecida.

Misaki hizo un puchero. - ¡Dígame! ¡No soporto el suspenso! –dice el chico bastante divertido.

Hiroki, con la cara enrojecida solo se limito a suspirar. –No me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta…. –le avisa.

-Dígamelo en secreto, entonces. –dice el ojiverde sentándose de lado dando espacio a su oreja.

Dicho lo dicho, Hiroki se acerco al chico para comunicarle la información por secreto, raramente porque estaban completamente solos en la enorme biblioteca.

Por conforme la voz de Hiroki fluía entre el silencio a la corta distancia de la orejera de Misaki, la cara de este no pudo evitar poner una expresión llena de sorpresa junto con un sonrojo rosáceo que lleno su cara por completo. – ¡¿QUÉ? –soltó Misaki separándose con brusquedad para acabar en el suelo de nuevo. – ¡¿Qué son? ¿Animales? –soltó el chico con la cara tan roja cómo una fresa.

-Es completamente natural. –soltó Hiroki con vergüenza. –Es más… Cómo un método defensivo.

-¿EN QUÉ MUNDO? –pregunta el joven con histeria.

-¡EN ESTE! –le contesta con fuerza para callarlo de forma automática.

Ambos hombres soltaron aire en forma de aceptación a la realidad… la quieran o no.

-¿De veras? –pregunta el chico aun abrumado.

-Te lo juro por la difunta emperatriz. –le afirma.

-¡Dios!

-Tú lo haz dicho….

XXXXXX

-¿Estará todo listo para la fecha? –pregunta Keiichi al hombre que estaba supervisando la decoración del enorme salón.

-Por supuesto, su Majestad. –dice el hombre de cabello café y ojos que hacían juego.

-Me alegra, Isaka, continua de esa forma para su alteza. –le dice dándole ánimos.

-¡Sí! –dice ofreciéndole una reverencia.

Keiichi satisfecho se volteo a ver el enorme cuadro que estaban colgando del otro extremo del salón. Una bellísima mujer con un vestido rojo, cabello café y lacio, muy largo y con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Al observarla con detenida atención, Keiichi solo se arrodillo frente el cuadro para susurrar: _Bendita seas, mi Emperatriz. _

Sin más, el hombre solo se levanto y se acomodo el traje, estaba listo para irse.

-¡Keiichi! –le llaman desde el principio del salón.

El susodicho se volteo para encontrarse con un rubio lleno de ira.

-Shinobu. –le saluda. – ¿No te parece adorable la decoración para el gran evento? –le pregunta con cariño.

-La decoración me vale una _mierda_ –dice haciendo a Isaka voltear indignado. –, necesito explicaciones, Keiichi, qué fue lo que se discutió en la reunión que falte? –le pregunta el chico.

-Nada. –le afirma.

-_No me mientas más. _–le ordena. –Yo tenía que haber ido a representar al Rot en esa reunión, pero me diste la dirección equivocada.

-Oh. –soltó el joven de lentes. – ¿Lo hice?

_¡Slap! _–se escucha la bofetada en todo el salón.

Keiichi con los ojos abiertos cómo platos volteo a ver a Shinobu que aun tenía la mano extendida. –Deja de hacerme menos, cuando tú eres solo un Grün. –le desafía Shinobu. –Mientras yo, soy el Rot por ahora. –le dice el joven.

Keiichi sonrío para tomar la mano del muchacho y llevarla a su boca para depositar un beso en el anillo de oro del joven. –Pero aun eres muy joven para tomar ese mando. –le recuerda el hombre de lentes.

Con brusquedad, Shinobu arrebato su mano para comenzar a alejarse de Keiichi que solo sonreía lleno de dicha aun que su mejilla estaba enrojecida.

Al escucharse las enormes puertas azotarse por la acción de Shinobu, Keiichi relajo los hombros para comenzar a acariciar su mejilla con calma mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía enormemente. –Los Rot no dejan de ser lindos…. –suspira.

XXXXXX

-¿Comprendes los hechos? –le pregunta Hiroki con calma al castaño.

-Sí. Son bastante interesantes, en realidad. –dice el chica leyendo el libro de historia.

-Que bueno, porque eso es todo. –dice Hiroki con un suspiro.

-Vaya –suspira. –, eso fue rápido. –le afirma.

-Es que soy el mejor maestro del reino. –dice orgullos el mago. Misaki solo río.

-Por supuesto que lo es. –dice el chico. –De hecho, he hablado con usted más que con Us-es decir Akihiko. –le confiesa.

-¿De veras? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí. –suelta. –Casi no le veo…. –dice el chico con una mueca mientras se levantaba de la mesa. – ¿Puedo explorar el lugar? –le pide permiso.

-Eh…. Claro, si necesitas algo, háblame, si? Estaré justo aquí leyendo. –le dice el maestro.

-Sí, gracias –dice el chico alejándose de la mesa central.

Los libreros de los Blau eran enormes…. Todos ellos tenían enormes cantidades de datos históricos, y Hiroki acaba de hacerle un resumen para acabar en tan solo tres días, asombroso…

_Hiroki-sensei es admirable…. _–pensó Misaki felizmente.

Aun que la enorme biblioteca era de gran tamaño por todos lados, la verdad era casi difícil perderse por lo iluminada que estaba y el por donde fuera, al voltear la mesa central se veía, podía ver a Hiroki sentado con mucha calma mientras Misaki merodeaba por ahí, distraído por el diseño del lugar, Misaki choca con un pequeño librero haciendo caer unos libros.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta Hiroki sin voltear.

-Eh, sí, perdón. –grita Misaki recogiendo los libros para toparse uno abierto con una fotografía. Con atención el chico empezó a admirar a la mujer de foto y para leer el nombre de ella.

_Manami Rot. 1989-1995 _–decía arriba de la foto, la mujer era repentinamente hermosa, y estaba embarazada en la fotografía, de cabello castaño y largo y unos ojos verdes hermosísimos.

-Yo…. –soltó Misaki viéndola detenidamente. –Yo la conozco…. –afirma mientras sentía la gota de sudor helado que bajaba por su nuca. –Yo la he visto antes. –dice poniéndose de pie. –Pero…. ¿Por qué no me acuerdo? –dice llevando su mano a la cabeza mientras empezaba a dolerle.

De repente todo se paró para Misaki mientras observaba la cara de la mujer en la foto, de repente comenzó a verle brillo en los ojos y su boca comenzó a moverse….

_-Misaki… _

_-Misaki… _

_-Mi niño…. –escuchaba la voz de una mujer. – ¿Ya estás cansado? Te llevaré a dormir… _

En ese instante Misaki podía sentir las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras todo se pintaba tan claro en memorias. Veía la imagen de esa mujer una y otras vez materializarse de muchas formas, donde la mayoría, se encontraba alrededor de sus calidos brazos, hasta que…

_-¿Sabes? Eres especial… Muy especial para mí… porqué te quiero, y por eso tienes que olvidarte de mí…_

-¡NO! –grito Misaki para salir del trance, estaba en brazos de Hiroki. El chico estaba confundido mientras paseaba su mirada alterada por todo el lugar, estaba en la biblioteca en el piso en los brazos de su maestro. – ¿Qué….?

-Misaki…. –le llama el mago. – ¿Qué ocurrió? –le pregunta. –Vine a ver si estabas bien porque no me contestabas… y te encontré inmóvil con la mirada perdida.

Misaki en seguida volteo a ver el libro que estaba aun lado de él, estaba la foto de la mujer. –Manami…. –soltó. –Ya sé quien es ella. –le dice viendo a Hiroki.

-¿Eh? –soltó el mago confuso.

-Hiroki-sensei…. Manami Rot… Era mi madre. –dice el chico lleno en lagrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :3333<strong>

**Sí quien saber que pasa, rápido, dejen Review! ;D **

**nos vemos pronto! ;D **

**besos **

**Manny H. **


	11. Posición

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**

**estoy cansada... muuuy cansada... -.- **

**disfruten el cap :P**

* * *

><p><span>Posición<span>

Sin más ni menos, Misaki estuvo de muy mal y cansado humor todo el día siguiente. Cada vez que Hiroki llamaba a su puerta, este solo contestaba que aun se sentía descompuesto como para salir del cuarto.

Es que simplemente era imperdonable. ¿Cómo es que se atrevieron hacerle tal cosa?

¿Desde cuando esta bien hecho mentir por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué _carajo _perdían con decírselo desde el principio?

Misaki había permanecido encerrado en el habitación de huéspedes de la biblioteca por al menos un día entero, no había comido ni cenado, siempre que llegaba la hora contestaba: _No tengo ganas de comer, gracias._ ¿Cómo no estar preocupado?

Para la mañana siguiente, Hiroki había sido levantado por Misaki para al menos las cinco de la mañana. El chico vestido, desayunado y con mucha energía le ordenó:

-Llévame a _mi casa_ en este mismo instante.

La noticia de que el único heredero la difunta emperatriz regresaría a casa de los Rot, fue toda una noticia trascendental que puso toda la casa en sumo movimiento.

Para las ocho de la mañana, Misaki ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del Rot junto a Hiroki que no había abandonado su expresión de preocupación de cien.

La bienvenida fue espectacular, la cantidad de sirvientes a la disposición de Misaki era sumamente sorprendente, sin mencionar que el mayordomo general de la casa lo recibió con una reverencia y puesto solo para él, justo en frente de su amo. Misaki encantado le ofreció su mano en señal de aprecio, quien este en seguida la besó.

Misaki, como todo un príncipe, se hizo paso a la puerta de su casa para entrar con toda libertad.

Justo antes de las escaleras, estaba parado un joven jadeando de tanto correr, rubio y con el traje tradicional rojo puesto y otro más fino en brazos.

Misaki se paró frente a él y le examino con la mirada de pies a cabeza para recordar las fotografías del libro de árbol genealógico de los Rot. –Ah, Shinobu Rot, verdad?

El mencionado alzo la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con Misaki. –S-sí su alteza. –Misaki recordó, que en el libro del árbol genealógico, Shinobu era el más cercano como su primo hermano. _Perfecto._

Misaki en seguida sonrío para tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo tiernamente. –Muchas gracias por recibirme. –le dice el castaño con calma. Shinobu solo se quedo en shock junto con todos los demás, con excepción de Hiroki quien ya comprendía el comportamiento de Misaki. –Ah. ¿Y eso? –pregunto viendo la ropa que tenía Shinobu en sus brazos.

-Ah, eh, es para usted. –le dice dándosela.

Misaki tomo las ropas con aprecio y una enorme sonrisa. –Muchas gracias. –le dice viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba. –Shinobu. –le llama haciendo que este casi saltará al escuchar su nombre. –Aquí _vivía_ mi madre, no es así? –pregunta con toda naturalidad.

-Sí, señor. –le afirma.

Misaki no contesto de inmediato, él solo se limito a voltear a Hiroki para que este se acercara a él. –Llévame al cuarto que alguna vez fue de mi madre, porque a partir de ahora será mío. –dice muy serio.

Y así se hizo.

Misaki ya había abierto la puerta que no abría desde hace quince años y ya la estaban limpiando para que él entrara en ella. La habitación grande y espaciosa, con una enorme cama en medio con las sabanas de seda y los muebles solo te daban entender una frase: _Comodidad elegante_.

Shinobu no le quitaba la vista de encima a Misaki, quien este estaba muy inquieto desde que llego, pero el rubio ya se estaba exasperando, era su única oportunidad.

-S-su alteza. –le llama a Misaki junto con una reverencia.

Misaki volteo a verle bastante curioso. – ¿Sí?

-B-bienvenido de vuelta a casa. –dice Shinobu más rojo que su traje.

Para antes de que se diera cuanta, ya estaba siendo abrazado por Misaki con mucho cariño para que este le empezará a decir _Llámame Misaki, No su alteza_.

Shinobu obedeció y por alguna razón se sintió joven otra vez…. Más de la cuenta.

XXXXXX

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta Keiichi a un mayordomo.

-Que su Majestad a regresado a casa, señor. –le aclara. –Le agradecemos que haya tomado la posición de su Majestad de forma interina.

-No, no, no… No entiendes. –soltó con una sonrisa de forme. –Para empezar, quedamos que _esto _pasaría después del baile?

-Pero su Majestad ha-

-¡Todavía no le llames así! –le interrumpe. – ¿Está claro?

-Pero, tal cómo la ley lo testifica, le heredero de sangre pura es legitimo al trono de Regenbogen…. Mi señor es el hijo legítimo de mi difunta ama y Señora…. –le recuerda.

Keiichi no contesto en seguida.

El mayordomo le vigilo con la mirada penetrante para que el joven aclarara su garganta y humor con un muy feo tosido. Funcionó.

-¿Planean proclamarlo así cómo así? –pregunta Keiichi ya con mucha calma. –El joven ha estado lejos quince años…. No esta apto para tomar esa enorme responsabilidad.

-Esa era la condición que se ha tenido con el parlamento, señor. –le comenta.

-¿El parlamento? Pero…. El parlamento solo es un grupo de viejos que-

-Que hicieron el contrato con Manami antes de que falleciera. –le dice. –Pero, cómo habría de saberlo usted? Solo tenía doce años cuando eso ocurrió, no es así?

-Hace quince años…. –completo Keiichi pensando. – ¿Qué puedo hacer, entonces? –pregunta el joven.

-Tal como dice el parlamento, y pensó que usted tendría algo que decir, se requiere justificar la idea que planto sobre la preparación de su Majestad. –le explica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? –pregunta intrigado.

-De aquí hasta dos días después del baile. –le avisa

Keiichi se mordió el labio inferior, las cosas empezaban a empeorar, si no pensaba en algo para antes del fin de esta semana, estará en problemas. Keiichi pensando a profundidad, volteo a todos lados de su despacho para pensar con claridad para que su mirada se parara en el calendario de su pared. Keiichi se quedo helado. –Oh….

El mayordomo que le había ido a mensajera a Keiichi no comprendió en nada la expresión de satisfacción del joven para que fuera corrido con el comentario de:

Gracias, ya te puedes retirar….

XXXXXX

_Hace quince años, la Emperatriz Manami cayo enferma por un muy fuerte virus, debido a que solo tenía un hijo, todo su poder recaería en él, pero el hijo de la emperatriz tan solo tenía cuatro años, no podían subirle al trono a los cuatro años… Era muy joven…. Unos días antes de que la Emperatriz falleciera, el único heredero al trono había desparecido sin dejar rastro alguno…._

-…. Desde entonces, el país ha sido gobernado por el parlamento y estabilizado por la familia Grün, ya que la familia Rot perdió estabilidad a causa de la perdida de su líder y heredero. –leyó Akihiko en voz alta.

-Haz leído ese libro de historia desde que tenías quince años. –dice Haruhiko en la puerta viendo a Akihiko parado en la ventana dándole la espalda y sosteniendo el libro en sus manos.

-Ya hace quince años de eso…. –contesta el peligris sin verle.

-Pensé que regresaría hoy de la biblioteca, por ello me tome todo el viaje para conocerle. –dice Haruhiko en un suspiro.

-Yo también pensé eso. –le confiesa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde esta?

-En su legítima casa. –le avisa. –Ya era hora de que fuera.

-¿Estas seguro que esta bien que se haya ido a su casa sin que le hayas dicho nada? –le pregunta el mayor.

-No.

El silencio en la habitación se volvió repentinamente incomodo para ambos, no sabían que decir o simplemente no querían decirlo.

-El baile será pronto. –avisa Haruhiko.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a ir? –le pregunta Akihiko deprimido.

-No, y la verdad no me importa, pero por lo que había entendido, la invitación de su Majestad es la misma que la tuya, así que tienen que ir juntos, no? –pregunta en forma casual.

Akihiko dejo una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar tal cosa?

¡Todavía hay oportunidad!

Akihiko volteo a su hermano, que este le miraba muy sonriente a sabiendas de lo que acababa de decir y también con cual intención.

-¡Muchas gracias, hermano! –dice Akihiko dándole una reverencia de respeto.

-Me la debes. –dice el castaño con una expresión de tranquilidad. –Ah, por cierto, estaba tan emocionado por que mi hermano menor iba a ir al baile de bienvenida que le compré un traje nuevo listo para usarse y bailar con él. –de Haruhiko antes de salir de la habitación. –Cuando lo ví, supe que sería para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. ya quisiera un hermano así Usagi-san, que suertudo eres... . _ .<strong>

**les gusto? :D Review? :D plz? :D**

**espero que nos vemos pronto ;D ... gad... me voy a dormir. **

**bye ;D **

**Manny-tama H. **


	12. Hora del Té

**Uhgg...**

**tuve un fin de semana horrible... D:, de hecho iba a publicar esto ayer... **

**pero por cuestiones que NO conozco, no pude D:**

**de hecho les voy avisando que cambiaré mi cuenta de fanfiction... después les avisaré y las historias que tengo las pondré ahí, para que estén informados...**

**Muchas Gracias, cualquier duda o lo que sea, pueden mandarme un mensaje al inbox C: **

**disfruten el capitulo :D**

* * *

><p><span>Hora del Té<span>

Cabe mencionar, que Regenbogen, estaba en recensión, la perdida de su último emperador, había dejado devastado al país, a la merced de los países vecinos hambrientos por territorio y poder… por esa misma razón, el clan Grün subió al poder de manera interina esperando que el heredero apareciera de nuevo, cosa que no creían posible.

Cómo era de esperarse, la noticia de que el único hijo de la emperatriz difunta había regresado, voló como comida en un hospicio. Todo tipo de noble estaba tratando de tener audiencia con Misaki, para tener ya, una buena imagen frente al joven, una nueva oportunidad de obtener influencia, desde arriba.

En cuanto a Misaki, todo el día estaba con una migraña por mencionar que _todos_ querían verle; al simple pronunciar el permiso de audiencia, Misaki solo les contestaba:

-_No tengo tiempo, vengan en otro momento. _

Obviamente todo ello no era más qué una vil mentira, puesto qué, tanto tratará por encargarse de su trabajo, nadie le daba la oportunidad; _No se esfuerce, su alteza, nosotros nos encargaremos; decían; no se molesté, eso ya está resuelto; decían… _

-¡YA BASTA! –gritó Misaki mientras tenía a uno de los generales al frente, que automáticamente se hizo para atrás. – ¡Quiero ayudar el pueblo! ¡Quiero mejorar el estado que mi Madre dejo, quiero encargarme de las cosas que _no _han podido hacer, porque sé que no lo han hecho! ¡Para eso estoy aquí, no? –nadie contestó. – ¡Así que, quiero a un general que DE VERDAD QUIERA mejorar a nuestro país, que me ayude a ver qué _carajos_ se puede hacer! ¿Está claro?

Sin que nadie dijera nada, de repente, un hombre alto de cabello negro y los ojos azules, se paró frente a Misaki para arrodillarse y presentarse:

-Mi nombre es Miyagi Yo, y con todo lo que esté a mi alcance me encargaré de ayudarle, su alteza. –dice de manera solemne.

Misaki al verle en seguida le sonrío satisfecho.

_Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar._

-Yo, que posición tienes en la corte de generales? –le pregunta Misaki.

-Novena. –le contesta con velocidad, sin mencionar que esa posición era de las últimas.

-En ese caso, a partir de ahora, serás primera. –le avisa Misaki haciendo que uno de los generales de la habitación soltará un grito ahogado. – ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡Discúlpeme, su alteza, pero es posición es mía! –le dice el hombre alterado a Misaki.

-No, _era _tuya, de ahora en adelante serás novena. –le contesta el chico bastante severo. De forma automática las trece personas, con excepción de Miyagi, comenzaron a murmurar impactados y desconcertados por la acción de Misaki.

-P-pero, su alteza, he estado en primera desde hace más de siete años… no puede simpleme-

-¿No puedo? –pregunta Misaki.

El hombre se callo la boca al escucharle, Misaki le observaba con una mirada de desaprobación para dirigirse a Miyagi de nuevo y hablarle amablemente cómo si nada hubiese pasado, es más, le hablaba cómo si ya se conocieran muy bien. –Acompáñame al té, con Hiroki y _Shinobu_. –le pide con cortesía.

-Sí, su alteza. –acepta el hombre con lealtad y un poco nervioso.

XXXXXX

Para la hora del té, Hiroki estaba acompañando a Misaki, muy de cerca, como quería el chico. Prácticamente, Hiroki le susurraba unas cosas para que las comprendiera mejor o que al menos supiera que decir… Mientras que el ojiverde tomaba su té con tanta calma, el maestro solo estaba parado detrás de la silla del joven como si le protegiese.

-¿Seguro que no quieres sentarte conmigo, Hiroki? –le pregunta el chico.

-No debo frente a la corte, mi Señor. –le susurra en el oído para que el chico solo frunciera el seño.

-Su alteza. –saluda Shinobu de repente haciendo que Misaki perdiera la concentración.

-Oh. Hola. –saluda. –Me alegra que aceptarás tomar el té conmigo Shinobu. –le agrace mientras Hiroki le servia más té.

-Yo me alegro porque me usted me haya invitado. –le dice el joven que no parecía ser casi de la misma edad… dos años tal vez?

Misaki bufó. –Por favor, Shinobu. Háblame por mi nombre de pila… eres mi familia, no? –dice Misaki ignorando la cara de desaprobación de Hiroki.

-Señor, yo no debería…

-Insisto.

-Misaki…. –soltó Shinobu avergonzado.

-Gracias, ahora siéntate y cuéntame de ti. –le ordena Misaki muy contento.

Cuando Shinobu se sentó a lado de Misaki, que su asiento daba al frente de la puerta, no pudo escuchar como Misaki le hablaba porque sus oídos se vieron inútiles al abrirse las puertas de la enorme habitación para dejar entrar a un hombre de gala, mayor, pero muy atractivo para la edad, cabello negro y mirada oscura; Miyagi.

_¿Qué hace él aquí? _Pensó Shinobu. _¿Cómo es que asistirá al té…? No entiendo._

Misaki al darse cuenta que Shinobu no dejaba de ver a Miyagi dirigirse para la mesa este solo sonríe sintiendo comprensión y lastima por lo que estaba apunto de hacer a continuación. –Shinobu.

-¿Eh? –soltó el chico volteando a ver al joven de la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Le conoces? –pregunta Misaki sonriente.

-Sí…. –soltó sonrojado.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, él ahora es el general de primera posición de la corte de los generales. –le avisa.

-¿Desde cuando? –pregunta el rubio sorprendido por completo y poniéndose de pie.

-Esta mañana. –contesta con tranquilidad para que Miyagi llegará la mesa y tomara la silla mientras saludaba a Misaki con sumo respeto. –Shinobu siéntate.

-Ah, sí. –obedece el joven mientras veía a Miyagi que le sonreía.

-Buenas, mi Señor.

-Hola. –contesta Shinobu.

Miyagi suspiro, ya sabía lo que le vendría después. –Su alteza. –le llama haciendo que Misaki volteará a verle. – ¿Cuál es el tema de hoy?

-Pues, ustedes saben que el baile de bienvenida será…. –comienza Misaki pero se detiene para volverse con Hiroki. – ¿Cuándo?

-En unos tres días, Señor. –dice el maestro.

-Sí, tres días, gracias; por ello he decidió cambiar la fecha.

-¿HUH? –soltaron _todos _los de la habitación a coro.

-Eh… Mi Señor…. –le llama Hiroki pero este es interrumpido.

-Así que Yo. –dice Misaki viendo a Miyagi. –Quiero que le llames a los encargados del baile que solicito audiencia con cada uno…. Uno por uno.

-Ah…. Sí. Por supuesto. Yo me encargo. –dice confuso.

-Y Shinobu. –dice volteando para el otro lado. – ¿Me ayudarás en lo demás?

-Sí, Se- es decir, Misaki. –dice sonrojado.

-Perfecto. –dice con una sonrisa. –Hiroki. –le llama.

-Señor.

-Sírvanos el té. –dice el chico con una sonrisa calmada y picara.

XXXXXX

Para esa misma tarde, el primero que se presento a la audiencia individual fue nada más y nada menos que Keiichi. Muy sonriente y elegante se presento frente a Misaki por primera vez. La habitación era cómoda, que era compuesta por sillones grandes cómodos y uno solo para Misaki, Keiichi en seguida se sentó en frente del joven.

-Gusto en verle, su Alteza. ¿Qué tal su día? –saluda el hombre de lentes.

-Me alegra que haya podido venir. Muy lindo, gracias. –suelta Misaki son cortesía.

-¿A que se debe este honor en que usted me invitará? –pregunta.

-Bueno, usted es el encargado de mi baile de bienvenida, me han dicho… ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto…

-Bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Las noticias importantes las dejé arriba ^ ;D <strong>

**si les gusto... denme un review, sí? c: **

**besos **

**Manny H.**


	13. Regencia

**Helloooo O:**

**noticias? claro; la próxima semana la tendré libre y habrá más estrenos (maybe?)**

**respecto al cambio de cuenta... la próxima semana... les dejaré una nota ;)**

**disfruten el cáp. ;)**

**OH! me acabo de acordar... saben lo que significa 'Regencia'? **

**Regencia: Gobierno de un Estado monárquico durante la minoría de edad, ausencia o incapacidad del heredero de la corona.**

**Okay? :) Para más información vean la película de Young Victoria.**

* * *

><p><span>Regencia<span>

Akihiko, al escuchar que su Alteza, había invitado a Fuyohiko a una audiencia individual, se las arregló de todas las maneras posibles de ir también.

-Si está Misaki, yo también iré.

Sin más remedio, el hombre solo tuvo que acceder a la petición de su hijo más pequeño, con la única condición que se comportara cómo todo un hombre de su edad; es qué, cómo no ser terco? A sabiendas de que el mismo Misaki estaba invitando a su padre a una audiencia, no iba perder esa oportunidad por nada del mundo… Y mucho menos si Fuyohiko quería ver a Akihito feliz de nuevo; por alguna razón, este ha estado muy deprimido sin siquiera decir ni 'pío'; es más, una audiencia con Misaki antes del baile, sería fenomenal.

Con toda la actitud de un rey, Akihiko se bajó del carruaje para estar en frente de la enorme mansión Rot. Con tan solo el pensamiento de que tendría a Misaki cerda de él, le ponía los pelos parados de la emoción… de ver sus enormes ojos verdes de nuevo, de escuchar su fina voz y de apreciar el dulce color de sus mejillas… era… era como un sueño…

-Lo siento, mi Señor… pero solo Lord Fuyohiko se le es capas de entrar.

-¿Huh? –soltó el peligris. Hiroki parado frente la puerta abierta, entre Akihiko y Fuyohiko, le impedía el paso. – ¿Por qué?

-La audiencia solo fue solicitada para Lord Fuyohiko… Ten comprensión…. –le pide.

-¿Es que no tengo derecho de entrar a la sala principal? –pregunta el hombre indignado.

-Tienes derecho a esperar aquí, la sala de estar…. –le recuerda un poco sonriente y un poco nervioso.

-Akihiko –, le llama su padre. –deja que me encargue de la audiencia, y veré si puedes verle. ¿Está bien?

Akihiko puso cara de pocos amigos y se le notó por completo su mal humor, en seguida sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sillón más bonito del lugar. –Apresúrate. –le ordena a su padre. Fuyohiko solo suspiró.

-No te alteres. Trataré de apresurarme lo más que pueda. –dice el mayor entrando por la enorme puerta de perillas de oro y un tallado único, de madera oscura. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Hiroki se vuelve a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Tantas ganas tenías de verle? –le pregunta casual.

-Tal vez.

-…. –no contestó. – ¿Sabes? Ahora él esta teniendo audiencia con Grün. –le avisa.

Akihiko no contesto, esté sin embargo, solo volteo a ver a Hiroki con los ojos abiertos como platos, se levanto de su sillón para negar con la cabeza mostrando una expresión de cólera. – ¿Están _solos_? –pregunta con el rostro desfigurado de temor.

-¿Eh…? Yo… yo supongo. ¿Por qué? –pregunta Hiroki nervioso una vez que Akihiko le agarro de los hombros para preguntarle. – ¿Por qué te inquieta tanto?

XXXXXX

-Entonces, de qué tiene el baile, mi Señor? –pregunta Grün aun en el sillón del frente donde lo único que estaba entre los dos era una pequeña mesa de té, donde Misaki tenía su té de vainilla.

-Mmh. –soltó el joven con un suspiro. –Quiero retrasar el baile.

-¿Huh? –soltó Keiichi sin comprender.

-Quiero colocar el baile en dos semanas más. –avisa Misaki con más claridad.

-Pe- Keiichi no supo como acomodar las palabras por su sorpresa. –Pero, porqué?

-Quiero prepararme para ello, lo cual necesito más tiempo, el que no me dieron. –le explica con comodidad.

Keiichi al escucharle con sumo atención, no podía evitar sonreír en el proceso. –Le comprendo. –anunció, haciendo que Misaki se sorprendiera.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó el castaño con la ceja levantada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo es que alguien que _jamás_ fue educado para la política le den un puesto extremadamente alto? –pregunta con comprensión mientras Misaki sonreía al escuchar a alguien que comprendía su _situación_. –Es que solo, es algo muy pesado.

-¡Sí, sí! –soltó Misaki. – ¡Usted comprende!

Keiichi y Misaki comenzaron a asentir con comprensión mutua con sonrisas muy abiertas. -¡Por ello, le propongo esto! –dice Keiichi poniendo un documento sobre la mesa.

-¿Eh? –soltó Misaki al ver el papel, el cual no pudo evitar quedarse helado al leer el titulo del documento.

_Consejo de Regencia _

_2011_

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Misaki sin comprender.

-Oh. ¿No sabe lo que es una regencia, mi Señor? –pregunta Keiichi.

-No, no, sí sé lo que es… pero, no comprendo… yo…

Keiichi solo río un poco. –Solo fírmelo, y ya no tendrá que cargar con todo este problema de un titulo indebido, mi Señor…. –dice Keiichi sonriente.

-Eh… ¿No debería leerlo? –preguntó Misaki.

-No. –contestó Keiichi aun con su sonrisa de actor.

-Ah, pero primero, el baile…

-Una vez que lo firme _yo_ me encargaré de eso. –dice agarrando la mano de Misaki para depositar una pluma en ella. –Es solo de que escriba su nombre en el.

XXXXXX

-¡Akihiko! –le llama Hiroki que iba justo detrás del susodicho. – ¡No puedes ir ahí!

-Mírame. –le contesta sin verle.

-¡Ey! –llama inútilmente. –Ni siquiera sabes en que habitación se esta tomando la audiencia! ¡Akihiko!

XXXXXX

-¿Qué pasaría si no lo firmo? –pregunta Misaki de repente antes de firmar para hacer que Keiichi se muerda la lengua de estrés.

-Entonces… tal vez podamos recurrir a otra cosa. –le avisa.

-Mmh. -soltó Misaki la pluma.

-Por favor, Señor, con eso se desocupará de muchas cosas. –le dice el peligris con anteojos.

-No lo sé…. –dice Misaki sin darse cuenta que Keiichi ya estaba en el mismo sillón que él.

-No se arrepentirá. –dice tocando la mejilla del castaño.

-¿Eh? –Misaki en seguida volteo a verle. –_Él… está muy cerca… _

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó el mayor viéndole a los ojos.

-Eh… no, no, claro que no. –dice Misaki desviando la mirada.

-Bien…. –soltó Keiichi.

-Entonces, solo déjame leerlo y…. –comenzó el chico para que su mano se tocara con la de Keiichi haciendo que se retractara, pero antes de separar sus manos, Keiichi le retuvo para verle a los ojos y tomarle el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>PERFECTO! <strong>

**espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir... Review ;)**

**love u all! **


	14. Cruda Realidad

**Buenas Noticias! :D (Mentira, solo una). **

**No cambiaré la cuenta de FanFiction, debido a que solucioné el problema que tenía... :D **

**así que por ahora, no hay problema :D solo que si vuelve a pasar, la cambiaré. **

**Como sea, en este capitulo, me esforcé, sí, pero sigue siendo un tema delicado para mi por la poca experiencia que tengo _escribiendo _de él. **

**como quiera, espero que les guste c: **

* * *

><p><span>Cruda Realidad<span>

_La verdad, es que ya lo esperaba; el momento en el que cualquiera llegará hacía mí con la estúpida idea de que lograría llegar tan lejos… era, verdaderamente esperable, y más, por lo que Hiroki-sensei me había dicho la última vez en la biblioteca… al principio nunca más volví a pensar en ello, pero desde que me di cuenta de quien era yo, y de cómo me veía el mundo; mi manera de pensar cambio rotundamente… "Tengo que cambiarlo todo", eso fue lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta… Lo que no sabía era que se me dificultaría demasiado. _

"_Los Rot tienen la habilidad de dar o quitar la energía através de las relaciones sexuales."_

Keiichi miraba a Misaki a los ojos con mucha atención mientras le tomaba la mano con la pluma en ella. – ¿Todo bien? –le pregunta a Misaki.

-He estado mejor…. –dice desviando la mirada mientras trataba de alejarse, pero Keiichi contestaba acercándose a él.

-Tal vez pueda ponerle mejor…. –contesta el mayor tomando el rostro de Misaki para ponerle de frente.

Por un momento, Misaki juró que no tenía idea de lo que el peligris trataba de hacer hasta que un _huich _pasó por su mente. –_Oh. _

-Grün…. –llamó Misaki al sentir los labios del mayor en su cuello. –Yo creo que debería detenerse.

-¿Mh? –soltó Keiichi. – ¿Es que no lo está disfrutando? –pregunta con una mirada picará.

-B-bueno, es que en lo personal creo que es un poco incomodo…. –dice titubeante.

-Ah…. –soltó mientras olvidaba por completo su idea inicial. – ¿Sabes, _Misaki_? Al ser Rot, eres toda una tentación física… Contra tu voluntad, tus hormonas llaman a _todos _los que estén a tu alrededor… por ello es al peligroso que precisamente _tu_, estés solo por ahí…

-¿Eh? –soltó Misaki sin comprender, sin mencionar que se sintió insultado por ser hablado por su nombre de pila sin su autorización.

-Deja que te muestre…. –dice Keiichi tumbando a Misaki al sofá para pegar sus labios con los del chico.

XXXXXX

-¡AH! –soltó Akihiko al cerrar la puerta del cuarto vacío. – ¡Si no los encuentro me voy a morir!

-¡Akihiko! –le llama Hiroki. – ¿Puedes dejar de correr por ahí?

-No si sé que Misaki está solo en una habitación con _ese _infeliz. –contesta enfadado.

-¿Tanto te importa su majestad? –le pregunta Hiroki un poco más sorprendido.

-Daría mi vida por Misaki. –contesta con determinación.

De repente, evitando la respuesta de Hiroki, se escucha un grito a lo largo del pasillo.

Era Misaki.

Akihiko corrió sin pensarlo dos veces para llegar y derrumbar la puerta, en eso, vio lo que tanto esperaba ver, mientras rezaba a todos los cielos que eso no fuera.

Misaki sonrojado hasta las orejas, y lágrimas en su rostro por la vergüenza mientras el hombre estaba sobre él con toda la intención por fuera. Misaki, al ver a Akihiko parado en la puerta, no lo dudo ni una vez. – ¡USAGI-SAN! –le llama con desesperación.

De forma casi automática, Akihiko en seguida fue a quitarle a ese infeliz de encima para que de manera casi instintiva, Misaki se aferró al mayor con fuerza, con a la persona que había querido ver desde el tiempo que dejo la casa Blau. –Usagi-san…

-Ya estoy aquí Misaki y no dejaré que nada te pase. –le dice al oído.

-Usagi-san…. –soltó el menor entre sollozos.

Hiroki, quien había visto todo, ya había llamado a los guardias para que se llevarán a Keiichi lejos de ahí, sin mencionar que Misaki y Akihiko fueron ajenos a todo ese movimiento. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban solos en la mera habitación.

Akihiko estaba a punto de decir que deberían de irse, pero entonces Misaki habló.

-No te he visto en mucho tiempo. –declaro el joven separándose de Akihiko.

-Es verdad. –suspiró el mayor. –He estado muy ocupado últimamente. –confiesa.

Misaki en seguida se recargó en su sillón. –Usagi-san.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –le pregunta sin siquiera verle.

-¿Cómo? –contesta sin comprender.

-Yo nunca le hice un mal a nadie, yo era un buen estudiante, tenía amigos, y mi hermano mayor, era toda la familia que quería y necesitaba por el momento… tenía el plan de conseguir novia, casarme después de la universidad, tener hijos y tener una vida tranquila y feliz…. –dice al ver la cara confusa de Akihiko. – ¿En algún momento consideraste eso antes de traerme aquí? ¿Consideraste lo que yo querría? –preguntó una vez de pie frente al mayor.

Akihiko no contestó enseguida. –El país te necesita. –dijo sin verle a los ojos.

-¡El país ya estaba bien sin mi! –le contesta con fuerza. – ¡El único cambio que hubo aquí es que ahora _todos_ quieren _joderme_! –grita para que Akihiko abriera los ojos como platos.

-Misaki…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! –contraataca Misaki con fuerza para callarle. – ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente tener las miradas lujuriosas de todo mundo? ¡La mayoría de los generales solo me ven como una meta sexual!

-Misaki…

-¡Todos parecen tener la idea de que el _primero_ que tenga sexo conmigo obtiene todo! ¡Ya lo sé! –le dice molesto. – ¿Crees que no lo sabía? –para cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Yo no dejaré que es o pase! –declara Akihiko con fuerza.

-¿Y que harás? ¿Me violarás antes que todos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer, no es así? ¡Todos quieren eso!

-No, Misaki, yo no tengo esas intenciones…

-¿Por qué habría de creerte? ¡Fuiste _tu_ quien me trajo a aquí, y también el que me abandonó a las manos de todos!

-¡Nunca quise eso!

-¡Y yo nunca quise venir aquí!

Sin tener nada que decir y el jadeo de la ira solo tomaba la habitación, Misaki en seguida apuntó hacía la puerta. –Creo que deberías de irte… quiero estar solo.

Akihiko obedeció sin protestar para que antes de cerrar la puerta Misaki le diera otra orden. –Tienes prohibido a partir de ahora el llamarme por mi nombre de pila, para ti ahora, soy _su Majestad. _¿Entendido?

-Sí…

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :3<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y para los que tienen semana santa, felices vacaciones :D **

**besos **

**Manny H.**


	15. Terminó el Turno

**Hellooo :D **

**Novedad: sí, leeanlas! *aplausos* **

**Alguna noticia importante? Sí. La próxima semana empiezo exámenes finales, los cuales serán un infierno, so, el siguiente capitulo se demorará en aparecer :C **

**Lo siento. **

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Terminó tu turno<span>

Después de discutir con la mayoría, Keiichi declaró que no tenía esas intenciones cuando entró a la habitación para hablar en privado con su Majestad, y que en el instante en que se acercó de más…, el resto está en blanco…. Por estúpido que suene, los generales y la corte no pudieron dudar de esa posibilidad por el simple hecho de que Misaki es un _Rot_. Lo cual le resultó completamente injusto a Misaki, y a Hiroki quien testificó contando todo lo que vio.

En cuanto a la audiencia que se había quedado con Fuyohiko, Misaki tuvo que invitarlo al té para poder hablar del baile como habían acordado.

-Hace tiempo que no le veía, su Majestad. –dijo el mayor mientras tomaba su té.

-Es verdad, tengo que admitir que le extrañé. –dijo Misaki con alegría.

-Bah, bah…. –soltó Fuyohiko. –También lamento que Akihiko le haya molestado –comenta haciendo que Misaki se congelara por un momento. –, si hay algo que pueda hacer…

-No es necesario. –dijo tranquilo en el momento en que lo interrumpió. –No es gran cosa.

-Si usted lo dice…. –dice desviando la mirada. –Respecto al baile…

-Sí, quería pedirle si puede retrazar la fecha del baile. –dice el chico.

-Oh, claro, de hecho, eso no será problema alguno. –dice Fuyohiko. –Eso lo resolveré en breve.

-Me alegra, ya que era mi mayor preocupación. –dice Misaki con la mirada perdida.

-¿Sabes? –comenta Fuyohiko. –Se parece bastante a su madre…

-¿Huh? –Misaki soltó con fuerza asombrado. –Usted… ¿La conoció?

-¿Qué si la conocí? –soltó con ironía. –Ella era mi mejor amiga.

Misaki se quedó en _shock_, nadie le había comentado eso antes, es más, _nadie_ le había hablado de su madre hasta ahora. De hecho, ya no sorprendía la idea del porque nadie se quejaba al verlo tan apegado a los Blau antes de saber quien era, por ello en curso de toda su nueva respuesta, llegaban más preguntas: _¿Cómo era ella? ¿Era gentil? ¿Cómo solía ser cuando era emperatriz? ¿Cómo es que ella conoció a Fuyohiko?_

A Misaki le llegaban más de mil preguntas mientras se mantenía en pleno _shock_, no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo empezar. Simplemente, de manera automática, se levanto de su silla para ir arrodillarse a lado de Fuyohiko, quien se sorprendió por su acción, para hacer la primera pregunta:

_¿Podría hablarme de ella? _

XXXXXX

Prácticamente, Misaki y Fuyohiko hablaron por horas en esa _pequeña_ reunión, de hecho, conocer a Manami através de su mejor amigo, fue lo más interesante de todo! ¡Fuyohiko tenía muchas cosas que contar! Misaki supo que su madre y el pelinegro se conocieron en el baile del cumpleaños quince de la emperatriz, en ese entonces, princesa, y que a partir de allí ellos eran muy unidos, tanto que ese mismo día se enteró que el mismo Fuyohiko era su padrino. Misaki estaba perplejo. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? ¿Es que esperaban que lo adivinará todo, acaso? ¿Es qué era gracioso?

-Cuando ella cumplió los veinte, conoció a tu padre. –mencionó el hombre recordando con tanta nostalgia.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –pregunta Misaki muy animado. – ¿Se enamoraron rápido?

Fuyohiko no contestó con velocidad, sino para pensar en su respuesta, Misaki preguntaba tantas cosas apretadas en una sola oración. –Pues, sus padres le presentaron al duque que escogieron para ella.

-¿Huh? –soltó el chico. Antes de preguntar las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de repente interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Discúlpeme, su Majestad. –Tiene junta. –le recuerda el mayordomo que entró con lentitud.

-Oh. –soltó Misaki al recordarlo. – Pero, Lord Fuyohiko está aquí…. –dice.

-Él también tiene que venir. –comenta el sirviente.

Misaki y su invitado en seguida intercambiaron miradas de confusión ante la declaración.

_¿Por qué? _Esa era la única pregunta que venía en sus reacciones.

Al llegar a la habitación de la gran mesa donde los lideres de los clanes se reunían a tomar las decisiones importantes, fue una gran sorpresa para Misaki, porque, para empezar era su primera junta, en la que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. ¿Es que nadie le puede decir algo? ¿Nadie? ¿En serio?

Para sorpresa de todos, Keiichi seguía en la cabecera de la mesa invitando a todos a pasar, los saludaba y les invitaba el lugar para que la mesa terminara de esta manera:

Keiichi en la cabecera con Misaki a su derecha y a Fuyohiko a su izquierda y a Hiroki a lado de Blau, el resto de la mesa, estaba compuesta de los nueve generales donde Miyagi, siendo de posición primera estaba sentado a lado de Misaki y para sorprenderle aun más, Nowaki de los Rot estaba sentado justo a lado de Hiroki.

Para el nerviosismo de Misaki, tuvo que pedir que Shinobu estuviera presente en la junta para tener un apoyo, a los demás no les gusto la idea, pero no les quedó de otra, más que obedecer a su Majestad.

-¿Qué estas tramando? –le pregunta Hiroki sin rodeos, haciendo que todas las miradas se vayan a su dirección.

-No debería hablarle de esa manera a Grün, Señor. –dice el mayordomo detrás de él.

-¿Huh? –soltó Hiroki.

-¿Qué no se supone que al regresar su Majestad, Grün obtiene de regreso su estatus anterior? –pregunta Fuyohiko interrumpiendo la próxima respuesta que Hiroki iba hacer.

-Pues no. –contesta el mismo Keiichi. Al escuchar eso, todos voltearon a verle de manera automática. La novedad era tan sabrosa…. –les explicaré; de acuerdo con el trato que de llevó a cabo con la emperatriz Manami, se debe de llevar acabo la preparación adecuada para que _Misaki_ sea apto para subir al poder o que al menos su estado social sea ocupada… por ello, como testifica la ley, los Grün aun tiene el control del reino, o sea, para los que comprendieron lo que quise decir –dice volteando a ver a Misaki. –, o se casa o se espera los años suficientes para subir al poder, _su Majestad_. –completa viendo a Misaki a los ojos.

-¿HUH? –soltó Misaki con fuerza al momento que todos empezaron a murmurar.

-Sí, lo sé, es molesto, por ello decidí hacer esta junta. –dice Keiichi poniéndose de pie. –Como todos recordamos, Manami también entró a temprana edad al poder, si bien me acuerdo ella tenía veinte años… pero, se acuerdan de la razón? –pregunta viendo a los generales del concejo. –Ella se casó con el Duque de los Rot al poco tiempo de su cumpleaños para que al mes estuviera al poder. –contesta el mismo. –Tal como dice la ley… y si vemos a nuestro Majestad…. No esta en matrimonio, o sí?

Los murmullos iniciaron de nuevo cuando Keiichi veía la cara de confusión e ira de Misaki, a que trataba todo esto? ¿Es qué era un juego para él?

-Pero…. –interrumpe una voz los murmullos. –Manami no está para escoger a la pareja de su Majestad. –dice Fuyohiko de pie. –Tenemos que hacer una excepción porque-

-¡Para eso estoy aquí! –interrumpe Keiichi, en seguida Misaki le da una mirada de comprensión y agradecimiento a Fuyohiko. –Tengo una serie de opciones perfectas, es más, son del Clan Rot donde la línea no se perderá ya que su Majestad es un sangre pura, y como _todos_, saben es mi deber mantener la línea de los Rot. –dice orgulloso.

-¡EY! –soltó Misaki con fuerza. – ¿Es que mi opinión no vale nada? ¡Es de mi vida con la que se esta jugando aquí! ¡No puedo aceptar a alguien que no conozco!

-No te preocupes, se les dará tiempo para conocerse. –le dice sonriente para que Misaki abriera la boca de sorpresa la ligereza en sus palabras. –Al principio, pensé en Shinobu. –dice Keiichi volteando ver al joven que esté en seguida le dio una mirada llena de furia. –Pero, es muy joven, entonces pensé en el general Yo. –dice señalándole para que mencionado pusiera una cara llena sorpresa y espanto, para que rápidamente volteará a ver a Shinobu.

Shinobu, en seguida se puso de pie para que él y Misaki dijeran a coro un rotundo _No. _

-Entiendo…. –soltó Grün. –Ya, entonces tomaré al general de segunda posición que al parecer sí tiene sangre Rot…. –dice viendo sus papeles. –Ah, Kusama Nowaki, que también es caballero.

El mencionado en seguida, se puso de pie para hablar muy seguro de si. –Sería un gran honor…. –dice viendo a Misaki haciendo que se sonroje.

-Entonces. ¿Todos a favor? –pregunta Keiichi de repente. Casi todos en la habitación levantaron la mano con excepción de Misaki, Hiroki, Shinobu, Miyagi y por supuesto Fuyohiko. Nada de esto eran buenas noticias para los Blau.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, si así fue... me dejan un Review? :3 sí? <strong>

**Como mencioné, los exámenes me quitarán más tiempo la siguiente semana... pero deseen me suerte :3**

**besos**

**Manny H. **


	16. Tal Vez

**Hello! :D **

**Lamento la demora x3 digamos que no me pude decidir en como hacer el capitulo... ****porque hace poco he estado escribiendo bastante y largo... pero después de leer el fic entero, decidí por hacerlo tan corto como los demás... hehehe :D **

**Bueno! les dejo para que lo lean :B**

* * *

><p><span>Tal Vez<span>

Misaki se encontraba sentado en el jardín de la casa de los Rot tomando el té acompañado de su prometido, el caballero del Clan Rot; Nowaki. Sin mencionar que Misaki no le conocía, por el momento, el joven era sumamente encantador, era todo lo qué, según las sirvientes le dijeron a Misaki, una joven quería. Fuerte, caballeroso y según los rumores que también las sirvientas le habían dado a Misaki, Nowaki _es bueno en la cama. _Pero, nada de las buenas noticias que venían acompañadas de su nuevo prometido lo animaban del todo, no había dicho una palabra desde que el caballero había llegado a la casa y mucho menos hacía él.

-Misaki…. –le llama el caballero que estaba sentado en frente de él en la pequeña mesa de té. – ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Al escucharle el ojiverde, al fin volteo con una mirada seria y sin sonreír. –Claro, ya qué. –Nowaki hizo una mueca al escucharle de esa manera tan indiferente. De repente, este se levantó para pararse a lado del joven castaño.

-Escucha. –le pide al tomarle su mano para que Misaki volteara de manera automática para verle. –Sé que no te gusta como están las cosas, pero te aseguro –dice arrodillándose mientras le miraba los ojos con intensidad. –, que te haré feliz, Misaki. Muy feliz.

Misaki no supo como contestar aquello, de hecho se quedo atónito y perplejo. Para el momento en que fue capas de digerir todo lo que acababa de escuchar, se puso rojo. Muy rojo para comenzar a tartamudear, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. –T- Tonto. –dice sonrojado. –Ni siquiera estamos enamorados. ¿Cómo quieres que esto funcione?

Nowaki no contesto con velocidad. –Me gustas. –dice para que Misaki abriera los ojos como platos. –No sé que es, pero me gustas mucho. –dice con el ceño fruncido. –Y al menos, sé que te gusto, por lo menos un poco. ¿No es así? –el castaño no contestó en seguida para no quitarle la vista de encima, debido a que pensó que _todo lo que dijo puede ser mentira. _No era sorpresa ese tipo de declaración.

-Lo que sientes por mí, puede ser ese deseo sexual que todos tienen por mí, según el parlamento es debido a que soy un Rot. –explica Misaki con escepticismo.

Nowaki bufó. –Misaki, solo los Rot son incapaces de caer por ese deseo. –dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?

-Mi padre es un Rot y mi madre una Blau. –explica sonriente. –Lo que los demás ven cuando te ven, yo no lo veo. Te veo como una persona normal… y aun así, me gustas mucho.

Con eso, Misaki sí se sorprendió, no lo podía creer, esa característica de los Rot no la sabía y por supuesto lo agarró por sorpresa para dejarle vulnerable. –Entonces… lo que dices… ¿Es verdad? –pregunta.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Tal vez era porque estaba solo, o porque nunca escuchó una declaración aceptable que tanto quería del hombre con el que soñaba como su caballero de armadura azul… o probablemente era no le había pasado nada bueno hasta ese mero momento en el que Nowaki declaro y explicó sus sentimientos, porqué, entonces Misaki pensó que _tal vez, solo tal vez valía la pena intenta ser feliz. _

-Está bien. –soltó el castaño haciendo que Nowaki le viese sin comprender. –Nowaki –dice parándose de la mesa. –, acompáñame al rosal. –dice extendiendo su mano para que Nowaki la tomara sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

_Al fin y al cabo, necesito una oportunidad de ser feliz. _

XXXXXX

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? –preguntó el joven señor de la casa de los Blau.

-Akihiko, créeme que en serio traté de evitarlo, pero el parlamento hizo una votación y…. –comienza explicar Fuyohiko a su hijo alterado.

-¿Y QUÉ PASÓ CON EL TRATO QUE TENÍAS CON MANAMI? –pregunta el peligris bastante indignado.

-No es tan censillo, Misaki no sabía sobre el trato con Manami, que por cierto es raro, recuerdo que los presentamos con esa intensión cunado él tenía cuatro años… la cosa es, que mientras él no lo sepa, el parlamento toma esa decisión la cual fue Nowaki del Clan Rot. –le explica su padre con migraña.

-Ese condenado caballero…. –refunfuña Akihiko crujiendo los dientes hasta que tomó aire para hablar con su padre. – ¿No puedes simplemente hablarle del acuerdo?

-No es tan simple. –suelta el mayor con un suspiro. –No podemos llegar con él a decirle que desde pequeño su madre y yo hicimos un acuerdo, él sabe que ella y yo éramos muy amigos, pero por lo que acaba de pasar, dudo que lo acepte bien.

-¿Hay alguna manera de hacerle recordar? –pregunta Akihiko.

Fuyohiko no contestó hasta que comenzó a pensar en voz alta. –Dudo que haya olvidado a su madre tan fácilmente… Algo… algo debió de haber hecho Manami para que Misaki la olvidara.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunta su hijo indignado.

-¿Sabes porqué Misaki desapareció en primer lugar, _tonto_? –le pregunta su padre con el seño fruncido.

-No, para serte franco. –comenta Akihiko desviando la mirada apenado.

Fuyohiko soltó un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos. –En serio… Escucha con atención.

XXXXXX

-¿De verás vas a hacerlo? –le pregunta el rubio al joven que esculcaba en el armario de la difunta emperatriz.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Misaki a Shinobu que le miraba con mucha preocupación.

-¿De verás vas a casarte con ese hombre? –pregunta de nuevo con mucha preocupación.

-Ah, hablas de Nowaki. –suelta Misaki sacando un hermoso vestido rosado. –Mh, si llegará a tener una hija le daría los vestidos de mamá….

-Misaki. –le llama con fuerza.

El mencionado en seguida volteo a ver a Shinobu con velocidad. – ¿Qué? –pregunta con calma.

-Esto es serio, puedes por favor contestarme con seriedad? ¿Qué te cuesta? –dice Shinobu enfadado quitándole el vestido a Misaki.

Misaki suspiro. –Todavía no lo sé, para serte franco. –dice con seriedad. –Pero, sentí… que Nowaki decía la verdad cuando me dijo que le gustaba…. –dice titubeante mientras Shinobu abría los ojos como platos al transcurso de la voz de Misaki. – y… no sé. Creo que es bonito saber que le gustas a alguien que sea muy buena persona.

-¡Cielos! –soltó Shinobu. –Hablas en serio…. ¿Qué….? ¿Qué hay de Blau?

-Nada. –dice sin emoción. – ¿Porqué preguntas por él?

-N…. No sé, digamos que sentí que ustedes…. –no pudo terminar porque Misaki volteo a verlo con un rostro sorprendido.

-¿Qué ti hizo pensar eso? –le pregunta. – ¿Qué _escuchaste _que te hizo pensar eso?

-Es que… ya estaba arreglado, no?

-¿Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Ey! :D espero que les haya gustado por ello espero un Review :3<strong>

**Manny H.**


	17. El Cuento de Manami

**Hola! :D De nuevo, como ya saben, me disculpo por la demora! O:, **

**No me ha ayudado la escuela, el trabajo y así... :I**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo algo _nuevo_, literalmente xD Eh, a contrario de los otros capítulos, este es distinto porque cuenta en la época de Manami, la madre de Misaki y de como pasaron las cosas, obviamente no esta completo y en su momento podré la continuación de la historia de la emperatriz, pero, por ahora tendrán que lidiar con esto xD hehe. **

* * *

><p><span>El Cuento de Manami<span>

Hace tiempo, alrededor de veinte años, una joven con un hermoso vestido rosado con bellísimos encajes rojos, de cabello castaño y muy largo y esos ojos esmeraldas que le resaltaban en su delicada piel, se paseaba por el rosal del palacio acompañada de un hombre de cabello negro vestido de gala azul. Ambos se veían sonrientes, y la joven no dejaba de sonrojarse a cada palabra del joven dirigida hacía ella. Y entonces, de improviso, la castaña abrazaba al joven con mucho cariño y donde se veía que sus palabras salían tan delicadas cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su rosada mejilla. –Fuyohiko… me voy a casar.

El joven al escucharle se puso en blanco, tenía la mirada llena de sorpresa, y la sangre la perdió del rostro para entonces soltar aire. –Muchas felicidades, Su Majestad. –dice besándole la mano.

-Oh, Fuyohiko –soltó la castaña para abrazarse de nuevo al joven. Este de manera automática le regreso el abrazo con fuerza, para cuando se dieron cuneta, ambos se habían puesto a llorar. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, cuando las lágrimas dejaron de correr ambos se vieron de frente con sonrisas bastante comprensivas. –Él es buena persona, se llama Dimitri. –le dice antes de que el pelinegro dijera cualquier cosa. –, me trata bien y le gusta escucharme… Es inteligente y caballeroso, también es muy bueno en deportes, es un duque…. –se le quebró la voz, pero decidió continuar –, le gusta hacer las cosas por mí, es bueno con los niños y… y me dijo que quiere una familia. –soltó en lágrimas. –Pero, él no es tú.

Fuyohiko jamás había llorado tanto en su vida, nunca pensó que aquello llegaría a pasarle, pero fue cuando comprendió que nada dura para siempre y menos cuando uno no reclama las cosas como suyas. Los estatus, las fiestas, el dinero, los rumores, el poder, la política, los clanes, el reino, el pueblo y por supuesto, el futuro; esas eran las cosas que se pensaban que no los separarían y que estarían juntos por toda la eternidad. –Manami. –le llamo con la voz suave y llena de amor. –Hagamos entonces un arreglo. –le dice a la joven con los ojos cristalinos.

Las palabras fluyeron con velocidad justo como el viento, y entonces, aunque la joven tenía el corazón roto, lo que escuchó, la consoló. Era como sí eso era lo que quería escuchar, aunque sabía que no era así, porque en el momento en el que dijeron que una parte de él sería para ella, las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Entonces una parte de mí, será de esa parte tuya. –dice ella decidida. –Es egoísta, no?

-Vivimos en un reino egoísta. –dice el pelinegro con un tono pícaro.

Al cabo del mes, la boda real se llevó acabo. Fue hermosa, de las más hermosas que haya habido en ese palacio. El rosa nunca había sentado mejor, pétalos volaban por todos lados y los invitados no dejaban de admirar el vestido de la nueva emperatriz, bellísima, como debía de ser. El duque de los Rot era todo un príncipe a lado de la hermosa Manami, todo un hombre. Un muy buen hombre. No solo trataba a Manami como si fuese la cosa más frágil del mundo, en cuanto Fuyohiko y él se conocieron y tuvieron las miradas de frente. El duque en seguida le dedico una reverencia le pidió permiso de desposar a Manami.

Fuyohiko con los ojos en blanco, se rió para entonces decir que sí.

-Oye, Dim. –le llama la emperatriz cuando estaba con su esposo en el rosal.

-¿Sí? –se voltea a ver mientras le ponía una rosa en el cabello. El hombre del cabello rubio y con los ojos miel, no dejaba de ver a Manami con amor y cariño.

-¿Recuerdas a Fuyohiko? –pregunta Manami con una mueca preocupada.

-Claro –soltó Dimitri. –, acaso quiere tener un duelo conmigo? –pregunta sonriente. –Nunca competí por ti, sería un honor hacerlo, en realidad.

-¡No, tonto! –le contesta con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba. Manami suspiro. –Fuyohiko y yo hicimos un acuerdo desde antes de que me casara.

-Oh. –suelta el hombre interesado. – ¿De qué se trata?

-Acordamos que mi primera _hija _se casaría con alguno de sus hijos. –dice sin rodeo alguno dejando al rey sin palabras.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, el rubio pudo hablar. –Oh. –soltó con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. –Si eso te hace feliz…. –dijo suspirando, ya qué.

Manami saltó de alegría abrazando a su esposo, al fin podría cumplir la promesa que hizo con Fuyohiko.

En poco tiempo más, Manami dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, fue entonces que el reino cayó en regocijo. Todos preparaban presentes para la nueva princesa, los nobles de otros lados ofrecían a sus hijos e hijas para posible pretendiente del futuro heredero, pero Manami contestaba lo mismo.

_No, pero gracias por venir. _

-Buenas, Su majestad. –toma una reverencia el líder de los Grün. –Sí llegará a tener un hijo, mi hija podría…

-No. –contestó el esposo de la emperatriz con una mirada muy seria. Manami en seguida volteo a verle. –Ella no está interesada, si es todo a lo que viniste, entonces le pido que se retira y no nos haga perder el tiempo.

Los Grün se retiraron de muy mala gana mientras se veía que quien cargaba a la hija del líder del clan era un joven de cabello gris con lentes.

-N- no sabía que los Grün tenían un hijo. –comenta Manami para ella.

-No lo tienen. –le asegura Dimitri. –Debe ser un sirviente.

-Oh…. Dim.

-¿Mh? –voltea sonriente.

-Gracias por hablar por mí, nosotros. –dice sobando su vientre mientras le miraba con mucho cariño.

-Oh, amada mía, siempre hablare por ti y-! –de repente el joven se llevó la mano al pecho con el rostro desfigurado en dolor, no podía hablar, sentía punzadas en el pecho, justo en su corazón, no entendía, Dimitri en seguida volteo a ver a su esposa para extender una mano hacía ella pidiendo por ayuda mientras caía de rodillas.

-¡Dimitri! –se arrodilla la emperatriz para sostenerle para que todos los sirvientes y guardias los rodearan para socorrerlos. De repente Manami soltó un aullido de dolor mientras se sostenía el vientre.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Fuyohiko cuando llegó con el medico.

-Ella estará bien… y el bebé también, sufrieron un gran susto. –explica calmado. –Pero, no es nada de qué preocuparse, ella es muy fuerte, y el bebé también. –El pelinegro soltó aire lleno de alivio…. _Gracias al cielo. _De repente el doctor tomó sus cosas listo para retirarse, pero entonces, Fuyohiko le jaló del brazo.

-Espere. ¿Qué hay del emperador? –pregunta con la gota helada de sudor en la nuca.

-Oh. –soltó el doctor desviando la mirada. –Su Majestad tiene el corazón muy frágil. –comienza mientras se sentaba. –Sea lo que haya comenzado eso, ya lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo –dice haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera rotundamente. _¿Por qué no dijo nada?_ –, aun que, tengo que admitir, que él es muy fuerte, sino fuera por eso, habría muerto al menos hace unos tres años… y la verdad, por ahora, no le queda mucho tiempo. De hecho, no sé como es que sigue con vida. –mientras el doctor se explicaba Fuyohiko perdía el equilibrio y la sangre del rostro, el único amigo de confianza que había tenido en toda su vida, se le desprendía de las manos así como así.

_Oh, no. Manami _–el pelinegro trago aire para ponerse de pie con velocidad. – ¿Ella lo sabe? –pregunta de repente con fuerza. – ¿Le dijo?

-No. –dice con fuerza el doctor. –Una noticia así podría ser como una bomba para ella en el estado que está. –dice nervioso. –Será mejor esperar hasta el parto. –dice con la cabeza baja mientras Fuyohiko sentía como el corazón se le hacía pequeño.

La vida no podría ser más cruel.

Manami se recuperó con velocidad, de nuevo estaba cantando para la mañana siguiente, pero definitivamente no se le separaba de su amado esposo que se encontraba en cama.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto. –le dice tomando su mano mientras el rubio la observaba con desdén.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí, soy remplazable, tú no. –le dice con cariño.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –le contesta molesta. –Nadie puede remplazarte.

-Fuyohiko podría cuidarte en mi ausencia. –le dice con una sonrisa.

Manami se sorprendió. – ¡Tú no te irás a ningún lado! –rugió tomando las manos de Dimitri. Este solo se limito a sonreír.

El verano comenzó y fue cuando Dimitri empeoró y Manami estaba aun más delicada, por la seguridad del nuevo heredero, Fuyohiko ordenó que se le llevara a Dimitri a un lugar más lejos, Manami no debía de verlo, no así.

Desde julio hasta agosto, Manami preguntaba por su esposo co las preguntas más sencillas que podía hacer. _¿Cómo está? ¿Lo alimentan bien? ¿Lo están atendiendo? _Pero, de la manera más atenta se le contestaba con un muy cordial _sí_. Al tiempo en el que fue agosto, llegó el día. Manami dio a luz a un hermoso varón de enormes ojos verdes, y entonces, la emperatriz decidió llamarle justo como el padre de Dimitri.

_Misaki _

Sin importancia y llena de energía, la madre primeriza ordeno a que la llevarán junto a su esposo porque él _debía_ conocer a su primogénito. Sin siquiera permiso, la emperatriz se adentró a la habitación de su esposo.

Manami no esperaba verlo así. Dimitri, prácticamente estaba moribundo, su cabello ya no era dorado, sino gris, y sus hermosos ojos miel se habían oscurecido junto aun par de ojeras negras, mientras que se veía más pálido y débil de lo que su amada esposa recordaba. El hombre al notar que su mujer estaba en la habitación, extendió su mano con fuerza para indicarle a pasar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba con él.

-Cansado –le contesta con la voz débil. –, pero bien. –sonríe.

Manami no contestó. ¿Qué se le podía decir a eso?

-¿A quien tienes ahí? –pregunta Dimitri apuntando al bebé en los brazos de la emperatriz.

-Ah. –soltó ella con fuerza. –Él es Misaki.

-Misaki…. –soltó el peliblanco fascinado. –Cómo mi padre.

-Sí. –contestó con fuerza. –Pensé que querrías ponerle así.

Este ansistió. –Y tiene tus hermosos ojos. –dice viéndole con cariño.

Manami y Dimitri compartieron un momento de lágrimas mostrando la alegría de su reencuentro, donde la emperatriz y el emperador hablaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer… Misaki dormido en los brazos de su madre, está se despierta por el llamado del sol que se asomaba por la ventana. Cuando la bella mujer se volteo a ver al hombre a su lado, este mantenía un rostro muy tranquilo en su sueño, con cuidado, Manami extendió su mando para acariciar a Dimitri, pero cuando le tocó… el tacto fue tan gélido, duro.

-Dimitri…. –soltó la mujer mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le salían con velocidad, se había ido.

Fue entonces, que el reino entero entró de luto y la reina estaba sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? Espero que sí! :D <strong>

**Miren qué, me ha empezado a gustar hablar sobre Manami, hahahaha... no lo esperen mucho. :I **

**Bueno, espero leernos pronto! :D **

**Muchos abrazos! **

**Manny H.**


	18. Bésame

**YAAAY! AL FIN. **

**Estoy bastante segura que la pregunta con la que me atacarán es la siguiente; ¿Por qué _fregados_ no ponías nada? **

**Bueno, la respuesta es simple, en realidad, para los que ya han leído, no solo mis comentarios, sino mi única nota de Autor que dejé, la historia es larga y complicada, la cuál la debo de pensarla mucho. No tienen idea de cuantas veces borré el documento y volví a empezar, de cuantas veces cambiaba de lugar todo y cambiaba el titulo, la verdad, quería que mi regreso fuera decente. Y, a parte de eso, tengo trabajo, tareas, proyectos y obligaciones qué atender... D:. Créanme que si por mi fuera, estaría haciendo el fic incluso en hora de clases... T:,  
><strong>

**Bueno, fuera de explicaciones y rencores, les quiero decir que también, aún que me tarde, _NO_ dejaré este fic, okay? Solo me tardo. Pero no lo abandonaré. **

**Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capitulo; disfrútenlo. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Bésame<span>

-Cuando Manami y yo éramos jóvenes, acordamos que algunos de nuestros hijos se unirían en matrimonio, para mantener el linaje fuerte. –explica Fuyohiko a su hijo que estaba sentado enfrente de él. –De hecho, lo firmamos en un contrato con el parlamento hace quince años.

-¿Entonces, por qué el mismo parlamento esta casado a Misaki con alguien más? –pregunta Akihiko con el rostro extremadamente molesto.

-No es el mismo parlamento, el que fue en ese entonces ya está a metros bajo tierra. –dice con un tono abrumado. –No son la misma gente, esta generación es corrupta y fácil de manejar.

Akihiko suspiró molesto, definitivamente no había nada más en el mundo que le molestaba tanto más que le quitaran lo que ya era suyo. – ¿Y dónde está ese contrato o lo que sea?

-No lo sé. –admite con tristeza.

-_¿No lo sabes? _–repite Akihiko con un tono espantoso. – ¿Entonces quién?

-Manami sabía, pero-

-¡PERO ESTÁ MUERTA! –ruge furioso.

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA!

Ambos hombres se observaron con expresión llenas de ira que era muy difícil predecir que ocurriría si se llegara a decir algo, pero entonces, de repente, Akihiko suspiro para acomodarse el saco. –Lo lamento. –dice con arrepentimiento. –Es que estoy muy molesto.

-Lo sé. –admite su padre. –Yo también lo estoy.

Ambos se observaron por tan solo un poco, hasta que de repente Fuyohiko soltó un grito de revelación sorprendiendo a su hijo para casi sacarle el corazón.

-¿¡Pero qué ocurre contigo!? –le gritó el peliplata muy molesto.

-¡Manami! –dice el mayor con tono de comprensión.

-¿Qué tiene la mujer? –preguntó Akihiko completamente desconcertado.

-Manami… Manami tenía un diario, dónde ponía _todo_ ahí. –dice cómo si la información estuviera llegando a su cabeza.

-¿_Todo_?

-_Todo_. –dice con tanta seguridad provocando que Akihiko pusiera un rostro lleno de perplejidad.

-Pero, si es verdad que ella ponía _todo_ ahí, esa cosa no ha de andar en cualquier lugar, estamos de acuerdo? –dice entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y tienes toda la arzón, hijo. –suelta Fuyohiko mientras relaja sus hombros con la intención de pensar fuertemente.

-¿No tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

-¿De verdad crees que Manami me hubiera dicho _a mí_ en dónde dejó su diario? –le pregunta su padre con un tono de ironía. Fue en ese momento que Akihiko soltó un grito mudo mientras agitaba los brazos con tanta ira que dejó a su padre atónito, jamás había visto a su hijo tan enojado hasta ese mero momento. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Akihiko ya se había calmado y solo observaba a su padre mientras jadeaba la ira. – ¿Te sientes mejor? –le pregunta mientras le daba un pañuelo.

Akihiko en seguida tomó el pañuelo y se limpió el sudor para entonces contestarle a su padre. –Sí. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Sí. –dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Primero que nada, necesito que su Alteza, este fuera del palacio. –explica Fuyohiko. –Estoy seguro que Hiroki querrá ayudarme, solo que su Alteza no permitiría que me entrara al cuarto de Manami, es por eso, Akihiko. Llévatelo.

El ojo-lavanda en seguida frunció el seño para mostrar su inseguridad ante la idea. – ¿Qué hay de ese caballero? –pregunta con un tono preocupado.

-No sé, encárgate de él. –le ordena mientras se preparaba para irse. –Tenemos que hacerlo ya. Vamos, vamos.

XXXXXX

Se relajó en su lugar favorito, entre las flores, Misaki se había sentado en una de las bancas que estaba en su extenso rosal, repleto de rosas, lavandas, claveles, tulipanes, margaritas y muchas otras más, de todos los colores que llenaban los pulmones del ojo-esmeralda de la manera más tierna y placentera existente.

Aún que, para la gran sorpresa de Misaki, Shinobu no pudo decirle nada, cosa que le puso de un muy mal humor y había dando eso a entender a cualquiera que le hablase, era por esa mera razón, que nadie, ni siquiera Nowaki se le acercaba con la intención de hacerlo. De hecho, él mismo se ponía a pensar el como le gustaría el estar en casa en ese momento, el estar viendo a su hermano contándole estupideces y el estar cocinando para él, limpiando, arreglando, perfumando y sobretodo consintiendo a alguien. Ah. Eso era, Misaki sufría de nostalgia. Fue de repente que sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su majilla.

-Usagi-san, idiota. –suspiró mientras se sentía a llorar al cerrar sus ojos. De repente, una helada mano tocó su mejilla para limpiar esa lágrima. Misaki se sorprendió de sí mismo por no rechazar el tacto, un tacto tan familiar.

-¿De verás soy un idiota? –preguntó con voz tranquila y con un tono de alegría al escuchar el apodo que usaba para él. Misaki abrió los ojos para toparse con los lavanda del mayor, no dijo nada, de hecho, lo decía todo con su mirada. –Lo tomaré como un _sí_. –suspiró para sentarse a lado de él.

Ambos se observaron en silencio para que Misaki fuera quién quebrara el silencio con nada de delicadeza. – Usagi-san, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? –volvió a preguntar.

Akihiko abrió la boca con la intensión de repetir con lo que le había dicho antes, pero la última respuesta de Misaki a esa pregunta le había destrozado tanto, que se decidió por cambiar la respuesta en forma de experimento. –Porque eres mío. –dijo con fuerza en la mirada.

Misaki soltó un grito ahogado. – ¿Qué cosas dices? –soltó desconcertado.

-Digo la verdad. –dice al ponerse de pie.

-Antes, dijiste qué-

-_Antes_. –soltó con fuerza sin quitar su mirada de la del otro. –Misaki. Quiero hacer claro que desde el principio fuiste y siempre serás mío. –le dice mientras ponía sus manos en cada mejilla enrojecida del joven.

-S- solo quieres eso porque soy un _Rot_. –le contesta mientras ya se estaba desmoronando en lágrimas.

-Misaki –comenzó a llamar Akihiko mientras adhería al joven a su pecho. –, Misaki. Te juró, que nunca trataré de tocarte para que así me creas. –dijo solemnemente.

Misaki crispó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_Usagi-san, ¿De verdad me quieres tanto como para ignorar tus ansias sexuales hacia mi persona? _

Misaki bufó sorprendiendo al otro. – No jures cosas que no puedes hacer.

Akihiko entonces se alejó para verle a los ojos con tanta determinación. –Misaki, no hay _nada_ que no yo no pueda hacer.

¿Qué era lo que Misaki estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

-Bésame. –dijo Misaki con un tono tranquilo.

Akihiko no contestó.

-Bésame y nada más. –cerró los ojos.

Y entonces, Akihiko se inclinó y lo besó.

Que beso tan tierno, jamás había tenido uno así. Era tanto lo que estaba sintiendo, que Misaki juraba que su corazón ya no era el mismo, comenzó a dolerle el pecho, para que sus brazos se enrollaran en el cuello de Akihiko, y este en respuesta le abrazó con tantas ansias.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué se siente tan correcto? _–de repente, Misaki se separó del mayor jadeando y tapándose la boca. –No… Yo…. –comenzó a alejarse.

-No huyas. –ordenó Akihiko mientras le sostenía del brazo.

Misaki no contestó. Ya no quería pensar.

-Usagi-san…. –suspiró para que su propio cuerpo hiciera que se acercará a él.

-Quédate conmigo. –le pidió mientras le besaba la mano.

_Ah..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. Espero que les haya gustado. De verdad :) <strong>

**Claro, si quieren que el siguiente salga más rápido para dedicarle más tiempo constante a este fic, déjenme un review :D haha... **

**aun así, me disculpo de antemano, quiero que sepan que no lo dejaré y que cada Review me hace muy feliz y me da ánimos para seguir adelante :D **

**Ya no les quitaré tiempo y espero que nos leamos muy pronto! :D **

**Besos. **

**Manny H. **


End file.
